Confusión
by luishana
Summary: Tras la ida de Sasuke han pasado 4 años, tantas cosas han pasado, tantos cambios en ella, cuando creia haber obtenido la felicidad con un nuevo amor sucede lo que menos esperaba... Una gran relacion con Sai pero se vuelte tormentosa.Infidelidad/promesas
1. Un nuevo sentimiento

Buenas a todos... volviendo a subir esta historia que es mi consentida y la de muchos creo yo jejeje

ojala y lo sisfruten como la primera vez... corregida y aumentada...

**Advertencias**: Spoilers-OOC

Espero y se pasen a mi pagina oficial de FB que esta en mi perfil, un saludo a todos...

* * *

Tres años… tres largos años han pasado desde que _él_ se fue. _Ella_ se convirtió en una linda joven, dejando atrás a esa pequeña indefensa, ahora era más fuerte y más valiente, se convirtió en una de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, todo mundo la admiraba y apreciaba. Aunque siempre sonreía, en el fondo estaba llena de dolor y de tristeza, nunca pudo ser la misma desde que aquel día su vida se quedo con un gran vacío, cada noche esa despedida tan dolorosa la atormenta, pensando el por qué de ese _Gracias_. ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Pensara en sus amigos? ¿En su aldea? Pero cada noche… nunca hay respuesta.

Harta de su sufrimiento, de sus mascaras hacia las demás personas; harta de no poder seguir con su vida dijo: "¡Basta!", la chica de cabellos rosas estaba en su límite, odiaba pensar en lo mismo, de anhelar que él volviera, que todo será como antes, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Solo a ella misma, haciéndose creer que todo será mejor.

Suspiro pesadamente, sabía algo, sabía que era momento de madurar, sabía que era momento de seguir adelante sin remordimientos, ni nada que la atormentara, porque al final, es ella la que sufre y se mata lentamente con cada suspiro, cada pensamiento que dirige hacia él.

Haciéndose un juramento ella misma, prometiéndose no pensar en él nunca más lentamente se quedo dormida, sumergida en sus sueños, en donde nadie la podía dañar, menos ahora que ella misma se protegería.

Las mañanas en Konoha eran tan frescas y relajantes, la gente comenzaba con sus deberes y el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la aldea. Hombres y mujeres en los mercados, en puestos; y la oficina de la Hokage no era la excepción.

— ¡Les tengo una misión! —dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a los tres miembros del equipo siete.

— ¡Por fin! —Gritó efusivamente Naruto —Ya era hora, ¡vieja Tsunade!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —regañó Sakura agresivamente al rubio para defender a su mentora.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Tsunade para calmar a los jóvenes ninjas, aunque un poco alterada por el comentario de Naruto, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia—. Tienen que ir a escoltar a un emperador a la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada, en el país de las Olas—explicó la Hokage.

— ¡Que aburrido! —Exclamó el rubio— ¡Quiero acción!

—Muy bien, Naruto—dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa algo malévola— ¡tú no iras a la misión!

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto muy angustiado.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama? ¡Lo decía de broma! —excusó Sakura a su compañero y amigo.

— ¡No es justo, vieja! —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Naruto calla y esculla! —Ordenó la rubia—. A esta misión solo irán Sai y Sakura, tú iras a otra ¿entendido? —explicó Tsunade.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Tengo que ir sola con Sai? —cuestionó la chica mirando a ver a su otro compañero, el cual estaba con su típica sonrisa. A pesar de todo, Sakura aun no se acostumbraba muy bien a Sai, no le agradaba alguien tan sincero y a la vez tan cínico como él.

— ¡Es una orden! —dijo Tsunade muy molesta por la actitud de todos.

— ¡Entendido! —dijeron Naruto y Sakura.

—Entonces Naruto, tendrás que ir a mandar un mensaje a la Aldea Oculta en la Arena—explicó.

— ¡Bien! Otra misión fácil para Uzumaki Naruto—exclamó el rubio muy animado, a pesar de ser una misión aburrida, como las denomina él.

—Pero no iras solo—aclaró Tsunade—, iras con Hinata y Kiba, así que ve a avisarles.

El rubio ni se molesto en confirmar cuando ya estaba corriendo fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, todos se quedaron impresionados con el cambio de actitud del chico; aunque en realidad era lo más normal, si de Naruto se hablaba.

—Les diré la verdad ahora que se fue Naruto, la verdadera misión—dijo muy seria la rubia dejando algo preocupados a los dos chicos, era raro que la Hokage mintiera.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Tsunade-sama? —Preguntó Sakura muy intrigada— ¿Cuál misión?

—Tendrán que ir a buscar información sobre… —Tsunade dudo un momento, suspiro y continuo–sobre Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se quedo en shock, sintió como el aliento poco a poco le faltaba y su cuerpo en cualquier momento desvanecería, ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar esa misión? ¿Por qué ahora que quería olvidar todo?

—No mande a Naruto porque es muy impulsivo, lo que quiero es solo información–explico Tsunade–. Por favor Sakura, si lo encuentran no intentes traerlo–ordenó la rubia.

— ¡Pero…! —trato de decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡Esta bien! —dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

Sakura se quedo cabizbaja, aunque por un lado le tranquilizo el hecho de que no tenía que regresarlo a la aldea, no deseaba ni verlo, ya no, aunque también le sorprendió la actitud de Sai, pero era de esperarse.

—Es muy importante la misión, les pido discreción—expresó Tsunade muy seria.

— ¡Sí! —contestaron Sakura y Sai haciendo una reverencia ante su Hokage para salir del lugar.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sai al ver a Sakura algo melancólica.

Había leído en un libro que cuando alguien estaba así, era porque algo malo les sucedía. Conforme pasa el tiempo va conociendo cada vez más a sus compañeros de equipo, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Si encontramos a Sasuke-kun, lo traemos de vuelta —comentó muy sonriente.

— ¡Pero tu dijiste que…! —trató de decir Sakura.

—Es para que Tsunade-sama no se molestara —explicó con una sonrisa y dejando a la chica completamente sorprendida.

Ambos chicos se separaron para preparar todo. Sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa pensando en el raro y… lindo gesto de Sai, en el fondo le alegro, al parecer Sai poco a poco comprendía más los sentimientos, cosa que hizo que surgiera una linda sonrisa. En todo el camino solo pensó en eso, se perdió en ese pensamiento que ni siquiera se había percatado que había llegado a su casa, cuando reacciono vio que era tarde y que aun no tenía nada listo.

-0-

Corriendo de techo en techo, el rubio hiperactivo buscaba a sus compañeros de misión para darles la noticia, no podía esperar más, quería salir a una misión y no podía desaprovechar, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy contento con esa misión, lo que él buscaba era acción.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! —Llamaron a la chica— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar un helado? —preguntó un chico de filosos colmillos y acompañado por un enorme canino blanco.

—Bueno, yo… — trató de decir Hinata, a pesar de que era su compañero de siempre, su timidez siempre salía a relucir— claro, Kiba-kun.

— ¡Hola! —saludó el rubio al ver lo que buscaba.

—Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kiba algo fastidiado.

— ¡Hola, Naruto-kun! —saludó Hinata en un tono muy bajo y con sus mejillas algo rojas, mientras jugaba con sus dedos torpemente.

—Vine a avisarles que tendremos una misión los tres —comentó muy sonriente.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Kiba ya resignado pero a la vez curioso.

—Llevaremos un mensaje a Suna —explicó el rubio.

—Bueno, al menos algo de acción, ya era hora ¿no crees, Akamaru? —preguntó el castaño a su fiel mascota recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido muy efusivo, mostrando su entusiasmo por la misión.

—Bien, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta principal de Konoha —expuso el rubio para marcharse y prepararse.

–Yo también iré a prepararme, nos vemos –dijo Kiba dejando a la chica de ojos de perola sola y muy pensativa.

Hinata no lograba concebir que iría a una misión con él, con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que le roba cada suspiro que suelta, estaba completamente emocionada, sonrió como nunca, por fin tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que ha crecido y mejorado como ninja, así tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez él si la note.

-0-

Esperando con su sonrisa que no mostraba ningún sentimiento o emoción, tranquilo parado en la entrada principal de la aldea esperaba a su compañera para ir a la misión, a lo lejos vio como corría desesperadamente a la que esperaba.

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo Sakura muy agitada—se me hizo tarde y…

— ¡No te preocupes, feíta! —Interrumpió Sai— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡No me digas así! —ordenó algo irritada la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¡De acuerdo, hermosa-feíta! —dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa y dejando completamente perpleja a la chica, y por qué no, también sonrojada.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo para no adentrarse a ese tema.

Y así partieron de la aldea para comenzar con su encargo, desde aquel comentario Sakura se había quedado bastante callada, a decir verdad, miraba de reojo al chico y un leve sonrojo brotaba en sus mejillas, pero trato de no ponerle importancia, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-0-

— ¿Están listos? —gritó efusivamente el rubio al encontrarse con su equipo de misión en la puerta de Konoha.

— ¡Sí! —contestaron Kiba y Hinata al mismo tiempo, acompañados de un sonoro ladrido.

Los cuatro salieron en dirección a la aldea de la arena, Naruto iba adelante, para poder correr a su ritmo, después Kiba arriba de Akamaru y por ultimo Hinata, sonrojada, pensado en cómo actuar ante Naruto, si debería decirle la verdad, o simplemente charlar con él un poco, tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando su compañero se puso a su altura.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Kiba al notar la seriedad de su amiga, más de la normal.

—Nada—respondió Hinata.

—Vienes muy seria, más de lo normal—agregó Kiba con algo de preocupación.

—Bueno… yo…—trataba de decir la chica, de pronto una idea surgió por su cabeza— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Kiba-kun?

Kiba arqueo una ceja, no era raro que Hinata se pusiera seria en una misión, pero la verdad se quedo intrigado por esa pregunta así que solo asintió la cabeza.

—Si tú sintieras algo por alguien, ¿se lo dirías? —preguntó la chica tragándose la vergüenza que sentía.

El chico se quedo muy pensativo, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante pregunta por parte de su amiga y compañera, sinceramente no sabía que contestarle, de hecho es algo que él se pregunta todos los días.

Saltaron otro árbol más y el chico miro a su compañera, que ansiosa, pero seria, esperaba la respuesta, él solo pudo suspirar y decirle:

—La verdad, lo correcto es decírselo a esa persona, aunque a veces es un poco difícil—suspiro—, pero hay que armarse de valor, ya que si no siempre te quedaras con la duda de que siente esa persona por ti, además no perderías nada y ganarías mucho.

Hinata sonrió ante esa respuesta, su amigo tenía razón, era algo difícil pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, miro hacia el frente y pudo ver la espalda de aquel rubio que le robaba el aliento, que era el motivo de sus suspiros y que ya era hora de que se enterara de que ella existe y lo que siente.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun—dijo la chica muy sonriente mirando a su amigo.

-0-

El silencio aun los acompañaba, la misión a pesar de fácil se estaba convirtiendo sumamente abrumadora para Sakura, no dejaba de sonrojarse, mientras que Sai ni siquiera atención había puesto en ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Quieres descansar para comer algo? —preguntó Sai mirando a su compañera.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por ese pequeño detalle, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atento?

—Es que leí en un libro que cuando ves a alguien muy pálido y sonrojado debes de ofrecerle que descanse—comentó el chico rompiendo el encanto en Sakura.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura tratando de controlarse, no tenia caso discutir, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

Los dos pararon al lado de un lago muy hermoso, se sentaron al pie de un árbol enorme y prepararon todo para poder comer tranquilamente.

—Mira hermosa-feíta, te hice esto especialmente para ti— Sai saco de su mochila una caja en donde llevaba varias bolas de arroz.

Y nuevamente el sonrojo en Sakura apareció, cada vez Sai tenía más detalles con ella, cosa que le hacía sentir algo diferente, algo que no comprendía bien, aunque en el fondo supo que lo hizo por la instrucción de algún libro.

—Gracias—fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a comer.

Ambos comían sin hablar entre sí, Sai miraba el paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía, pensaba que sería un buen cuadro para dibujar, mientras que Sakura observaba otro paisaje, observaba a Sai mientras comía

— _¿Por qué lo observo tanto?_ —Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica—. P_ues, no esta tan feo_–analizó la chica mirando bien las facciones de su acompañante—_y cuando lo intenta no es tan malo como_ _parece_—rió internamente—_, al menos lo intenta. Pero ¿Por qué digo esas cosas?_ —se regañó internamente la chica al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Sai al notar la lejanía mental de la chica.

—Nada en especial—comentó ella algo sonrojada—. Por cierto, Sai.

—Dime, hermosa-feíta—dijo Sai poniéndole atención a la chica.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? —preguntó directamente.

—Porque leí en un libro…—comenzó a explicar Sai, mientras Sakura ponía su rostro de fastidio, debió suponerlo—que debes decirle apodos a la gente según sus características.

Sakura rodo sus ojos y se culpo por haber hecho semejante pregunta, era tan obvio.

—Además, también leí que debes llamarle así a la persona que te gusta—dijo Sai sin más, siempre ha sido su mayor característica, decir las cosas tal y como son.

La chica no concebía lo que escuchaba, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente, de hecho cuando reacciono pudo ver al chico que se acercaba hacia ella, acorralándola en el árbol, dejándola sin salida, mientras él pensaba si era lo correcto hacer eso, pero recordó una plática muy amena con Kakashi.

— _¿Puedo hablar con usted? _—_preguntó Sai._

— _¿Qué pasa? _—_dijo el ninja copia mientras dejaba su lectura "educativa" de lado._

—_Quería preguntarle sobre las relaciones, para ser mas especifico, sobre las relaciones amorosas_—_dijo Sai con mucha seriedad._

— _¿Y qué quieres saber? _—_preguntó Kakashi._

–_Es que cada vez que veo a cierta persona me pongo muy nervioso, las manos me sudan y comienzo a temblar internamente_—_explicó el chico_—, _he investigado y no encuentro nada de eso._

_Kakashi sonrió por la inocencia del joven_—_Sai, a eso se le llama amor, estas enamorado_—_dijo tomando nuevamente su libro para seguir su lectura._

— _¿Enamorado? _—_susurró Sai._

— _¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona?_ —_–preguntó Kakashi intrigado._

—_Sakura_—_dijo sin vergüenza._

—_Oh, pues no está mal_—_expresó Kakashi sorprendido._

— _¿Entonces qué debería hacer? _—_cuestionó Sai._

—_Es complicado, pues dile lo que sientes, de una forma amable, no sé, antes regálale algo lindo, un detalle, invítala a cena. Hay muchas formas, todo depende que te gusta y que le gusta a ella, pero cuando se lo digas, vela directamente y si se puede que mejor que decirlo con un beso._

— _¿Un beso? _—_dijo Sai sin comprender._

—_Por ejemplo, mira…_—_dijo señalando una pareja que caminaba en la calle y por fortuna del ninja la pareja se beso_—_técnicamente eso es un beso_—_agregó al ver que la pareja casi se tragaba._

—_Pues, muchas gracias_—_dijo Sai al entender mejor, al menos ya no estaba como antes._

Sakura estaba en shock, sabía lo que Sai iba a hacer, no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo no reacciono y de hecho inconscientemente lo deseaba, quería saber si lo que empezó a sentir podría ser algo real. Sai, algo torpe, roso los labios de la chica, se detuvo por no saber si lo hacía correcto, pero Sakura, sorprendiéndolo, siguió el beso guiándolo a como darlo, pero pronto reaccionó y se alejo de él.

— ¿No te gusto? —preguntó Sai algo inocente.

—No es eso—contestó Sakura.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar—se disculpo el chico, comprendía bien la situación, o al menos la había estudiado bastante.

—No es eso, es que…—trató de explicar Sakura.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos sino no vamos a llegar—dijo Sai al ver que el día pasaba.

—De acuerdo—contestó Sakura con resignación.

Recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino, Sakura solo pensó en el beso que le dio Sai, había sido… lindo, no era lo que esperaba para su primer beso, pero la verdad no estuvo mal, no sabía que sentía, estaba confundida, así que solo siguieron su camino, sin una palabra más.

-0-

Brincando de árbol en arboles iban otros ninjas de la hoja en una misión, aquellos jóvenes que se enfocaron en llegar a la aldea únicamente, ni siquiera descansaron; por un lado, Naruto estaba más que entusiasmado de llegar, Kiba platicaba de vez en cuando con Akamaru y Hinata pensaba, meditaba el consejo que le dio su amigo y llegó a una conclusión, le diría toda la verdad lo más pronto posible.

Aunque Kiba sonreía amenamente junto a su amigo inseparable, en el fondo no paraba de pensar en la pregunta que le hizo su amiga.

— ¿_Por qué me habrá preguntado eso?_ —Se pregunto internamente el chico— ¿Lo habrá preguntado por mí? —una sonrisa de ilusión apareció en su rostro, pero de inmediato desapareció— ¿O lo habrá hecho por alguien más? —todas esas preguntas que se hacia el chico lo atormentaban cada vez más, pensó en el consejo que le dio y pensó que lo correcto es seguirlo él también.

Todos metidos en sus pensamientos, pero un ruido los alerto, y no cualquier ruido, si no el rugido del estomago de Naruto.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo algo apenado tomando su estomago— ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco y así comemos? —preguntó ya más animado recibiendo un si por parte de sus compañeros.

Los tres shinobis se detuvieron en un lugar cómodo para acampar y poder cenar, Hinata veía con determinación a Naruto buscando el momento para decirle todo, mientras que Kiba veía a Hinata de la misma forma, se formaba un invisible triangulo amoroso, pero la comida estaba tan deliciosa que el rubio no se percato de eso.

Después de una buena comida, todos quedaron satisfechos, ahora solo faltaba descansar, Naruto se alejo un poco ya que tenía que cumplir una necesidad de su cuerpo, se disculpo y se perdió entre unos arbustos.

— _¡Es mi oportunidad!_ —Pensó Kiba— ¿¡Hinata! —llamó el chico.

—Dime, Kiba-kun—respondió ella mientras recogía todo para guardarlo.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste—comentó mirando hacia otro lado—y bueno, creo que debo de tomar mi consejo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la chica muy confundida.

—Es que…—dudo un momento, tomo aire y la miro fijamente—tú me gustas mucho—soltó Kiba sorprendiendo a Hinata completamente.

Pero no solo a ella, también a un rubio que desde hace unos segundos había llegado, solo que en su caminata tan lenta nadie lo percato y pudo escuchar aquella conversación, aquella declaración, que lo dejo algo desconcertado, comenzó a sentir una molestia y decidió alejarse de ahí

—Kiba-kun—susurró la chica aun en estado de shock.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero tenía que decírtelo—suspiró—, yo se que tu estas enamorada de… —dudo un momento—de Naruto, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

—Kiba-kun, yo…—trató de decir Hinata.

—No te preocupes—interrumpió el Inuzuka—, no tienes porque ponerte así, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Yo, ¡Lo siento! —dijo la chica muy apenada.

— ¡Esta bien! Con tu amistad soy feliz—dijo Kiba ya más sonriente.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun—Hinata le contesto la sonrisa.

—Entonces–dijo Kiba— ¿Ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó el chico.

—No, es que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para…—trató de decir la chica.

—Tienes que aprovechar—interrumpió—, ahora es el momento.

Hinata sabía que él tenía razón, no tenia porque esperar, además de que en raras ocasiones salía con Naruto a una misión, era el momento.

—Ahí viene—dijo Kiba señalando a Naruto—, yo ya me voy a dormir, suerte.

Y así el chico se aparto para poner su tienda y poder dormir junto con Akamaru, miro de reojo a la chica y sonrió amargamente, quería que fuera feliz, no importara con quien. Mientras tanto Hinata sentía su corazón desbocado, más de lo normal. Sentía que pronto se desmallaría, pero no era momento, tenía que decirle a Naruto lo que siente.

—Buenas noches—dijo el rubio algo incomodo para también marcharse a su tienda.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo la chica— Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Naruto-kun.

—Dime—el rubio miro atentamente a Hinata, como siempre extraña, roja y todo lo que la caracteriza, por alguna razón, la conversación entre ella y Kiba surgió en su mente, su cerebro comenzó a divagar y a sacar conclusiones erróneas.

—Quiero decirte que… que… —tartamudeó por un momento, pero trago gordo y se decidió—que yo te…—su tono se fue bajando, su voz se le apagaba, por fin lo iba a decir.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Interrumpió el rubio—. Ya sé que tú y Kiba se gustan me alegro por los dos—dijo muy sonriente— me voy a dormir, que descanses.

Y sin más el rubio se fue, dejando a Hinata en shock, desconcertada, confundida y sobre todo decepcionada, dio un largo y tendido suspiro y decidió irse a su tienda, mañana aclararía eso con él, está bien que no le diga que le gusta, pero de ahí a confundir las cosas, Hinata no podía permitir eso, y mucho menos después de la confesión de Kiba.

Por otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, Sakura y Sai acampaban para pasar la noche, después de lo ocurrido no habían comentado nada; Sakura no sabía ni que decir, así que simplemente decidió dejarlo al destino, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


	2. El destino

Segundo capitulo... espero subir esto lo mas rapido que pueda... saludos a todos =)

* * *

La noche había caído muy rápido, ambos ninjas preparaban todo para poder pasar la noche y descansar un poco. Sai acomodaba su tienda; mientras que Sakura, por otro lado, fue por un poco de agua a un rio que se encontraba cerca, camino lentamente para poder admirar el paisaje y relajarse un poco.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se detenía a admirar la naturaleza que ofrecen los alrededores; no camino mucho cuando se encontró con el rio, inhaló fuerte para que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese oxigeno tan fresco y puro que ofrecía el lugar, mientras se relajaba un poco con el ruido que hacia el agua al caer en una pequeña cascada.

Dejo en el suelo el bote que llevaba para el agua y se inclino en la orilla para tomar un poco en sus manos y lavar su rostro; miro hacia abajo y encontró su reflejo, lucia cansado, pero había algo diferente, algo que la sorprendió completamente, una leve, pero significativa sonrisa, inevitablemente pensó en aquel beso furtivo de Sai haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente a rosas.

Un profundo y tranquilo suspiro salió de la chica, realmente había conseguido relajarse; de pronto escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos, inmediatamente se alerto y sacó una kunai de su bolsillo. El viento movía sus cabellos y hacia el ambiente de cierta forma tranquilo, se acerco donde había escuchado el ruido viendo algo que no esperaba.

— ¡Solo eres un pequeño conejo! —dijo un poco más tranquila y avergonzada por su exageración.

Tomo el bote y lo lleno para irse inmediatamente al lugar donde acamparon Sai y ella; al parecer tanta relajación no era buena después de todo y por desgracia, por esa misma relajación no se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia que la observaba, pero que prefirió esfumarse antes de que la chica nuevamente se alertara.

La chica llego junto con su compañero, coloco el bote con agua en un lugar seguro, se levanto con ella en las manos, estaba frente a frente a Sai, sus miradas se encontraron en un momento, Sakura se perdió en esa mirada, esos ojos negros; mientras que Sai, viendo esos ojos color esmeralda, tan transparentes, que mostraban el interior de la joven.

Sakura despertó y camino hacia un lado con un caminar torpe e inevitablemente tropezó, la cubeta salió volando y mojo su saco para dormir, Sai alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que callera, la agarro de la cintura y la jalo quedando a unos pocos centímetros de besarse, Sakura solo se alejo avergonzada y con los colores en su rostro al por mayor.

—Lo siento, no me fije—dijo Sakura muy apenada.

—No te preocupes—comentó Sai—, preocúpate por tu saco que está completamente mojado.

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó la chica acercándose al lugar y tratar de secarla sin mucho éxito.

—Si quieres te presto mi saco—sugirió Sai al ver a Sakura muy preocupada—, no hay problema.

—No, está bien. Dormiré afuera—dijo Sakura con un largo suspiro.

—Leí en un libro que se debe tener detalles con las mujeres indefensas—explicó Sai.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy una mujer indefensa? —preguntó Sakura muy molesta.

—Lo que trate de decir fue…—dijo Sai sacando su libro, pero Sakura lo interrumpió, no tenía ganas de discutir, la verdad estaba muy cansada.

—De acuerdo—dijo con un gran suspiro—, pero ¿Tu como dormirás?

—En cualquier lado—dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

—Hace frio, no pienso dejar que duermas sin algo que te acobije—dijo Sakura.

—Podemos hacer una fogata—comentó Sai.

—No podemos dormir con la fogata, al menos durmamos juntos—explicó Sakura.

— _¡¿Juntos?_ —_exclamó el interior de Sakura_

— ¡¿Juntos? —igualmente exclamó Sai sin comprender ese comentario de Sakura.

—No, no…—dijo Sakura comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir— lo que quise decir es… es que… que duermas cercas de mi para que tomes calor—explicó muy apenada.

—Sí, ya entendí fea-hermosa—dijo Sai.

Sakura se metió en el saco, lista para dormir, aunque los nervios no la dejaban tranquila; Sai se sentó a su lado pero aun no se acostó, no era de las personas que tuviera que dormir tanto. La chica sentía el calor que emanaba Sai y lentamente se quedo dormida.

Sai la observo durante un momento y decidió descansar un momento, se acostó junto a la chica, queriendo dormir por inercia abrazo ligeramente a la chica, había leído que era agradable abrazar a alguien mientras duerme así que lo intento.

Ella sintió más calor y una sonrisa surco en sus labios, sonrisa que inmediatamente se borro por el sueño que comenzó a tener:

_Una noche tan hermosa, no se podía desperdiciar. Todo Konoha se encontraba en una gran fiesta, con sus mejores vestimentas, elegantes y hermosos. Sakura se sentía confundida, no sabía que hacia ahí, mucho menos a que se debía la fiesta, corrió por todos lados preguntando sus dudas y lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa de todos junto con felicitaciones, hasta que volteo al reflejo de una gran ventana y se pudo ver con un gran vestido de novia, se sorprendió tanto que sintió que el aire se le iba._

— _¿Qué está pasando? —susurró completamente perpleja._

— _¡Sakura-chan! —La chica giro y pudo ver a su amigo Naruto—Muchas felicidades—dijo abrazándola._

—_Naruto ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó muy angustiada._

— _¡Que graciosa eres, de veras! —Comentó Naruto con una carcajada—. Pues que más va a ser, tu boda._

— _¡¿Mi boda? —el impacto fue tan grande que cayó en una silla._

—_Iré a la mesa de bocadillos, nos vemos después—el rubio se fue casi corriendo de ahí para llegar a su destino._

_Sakura aun no podía creer que era su boda, veía a todos muy felices, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿Cómo va a ser normal que ella se casa y ni siquiera se acuerda? _

— _¿Me permites esta pieza? —dijo un joven extendiendo su mano hacia la chica._

_Sakura lo miro pero no pudo ver su rostro, sintió un cosquilleo y acepto de inmediato. Camino de la mano de él hasta llegar al centro de la pista. Él la giro y pudo ver quién era, era él… Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura no podía creer que estuviera ahí, si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba peor._

— _¿Y si fue con él con quien me case? —pensó la chica con una sonrisa de esperanza. Iba a preguntarle si era así, pero él le ganó._

— _¡Muchas felicidades!—comentó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura._

_La chica se quedo sin aliento, no sabía con quien se había casado, pensó que había sido el joven portador del sharingan, pero no, no fue él, entonces quien es su esposo, pensaba ella, cuando de repente llego un joven de pelo negro._

— _¿Me permites bailar con mi esposa?_

_La kunoichi volteo para ver quién era y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su esposo era Sai. De todos los que pensó, él fue el último que le paso por la mente. Sasuke se retiro, dejándola con Sai, el ANBU sonrió y comenzó a bailar con su ahora esposa._

— _¡Te amo!_

_Sakura no decía nada, no podía hablar, solo se dejo abrazar y bailo lo mejor que pudo, vio como Sasuke se alejaba lentamente, todos en el salón estaban sosteniendo una copa y gritaron..._

— _¡Salud por los novios!_

_La voz de Sakura no salió, quería gritar, no comprendía que pasaba y simplemente vio como Sasuke desaparecía entre la multitud._

-0-

La noche era tranquila y un ligero viento soplaba. Lejos, muy lejos de Konoha estaba el ahora equipo Hebi, tranquilos, serenos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Suigetsu.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —cuestionó Karin.

Nadie respondía nada y miraron a su líder en espera de alguna orden.

— ¡Vamos a buscar a Itachi! —determinó Sasuke mirando fijamente al horizonte.

Todo el equipo asintió con la cabeza para así perderse en la obscuridad de la noche.

-0-

Sakura despertó un poco asombrada por el sueño; abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió unas manos abrazándola, cuando recordó que se encontraba con Sai, se asusto y sorprendió; quería moverlo para que se quitara, no comprendió porque se encontraba así y sobre todo con el sueño que acababa de tener.

— ¿Y si el sueño fue una señal? —preguntó en un susurro para ella misma.

Nuevamente se fue quedando dormida sin siquiera mover a Sai de su lugar, a lo mejor por lo cansada o porque realmente quería sentirlo cerca.

-0-

La mañana llego rápidamente, el sol comenzaba a salir. Sai abrió sus ojos, nunca había dormido tanto tiempo y tan bien, miro que abrazaba a Sakura y arqueo una ceja. No comprendía ese acto, pero no le desagrado, al contrario, fue algo nuevo.

Se levanto para prepararse sin hacer mucho ruido para que ella siguiera dormida, Sakura despertó al sentir cuando Sai se separo. La chica se estiro y comenzó a prepararse para seguir con la misión, miro a Sai preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días—saludó Sai.

—Buenos días—contestó Sakura.

—Desayunamos y continuamos con la misión ya no falta mucho—comentó Sai ofreciéndole un plato a la chica.

—Si—contestó ella un poco apenada, aquel sueño la había dejado bastante mal.

-0-

Las misiones continuaban, así como Sai y Sakura siguieron, Naruto y si equipo continuaba para llegar a Suna.

—Come bien para que estés fuerte para la misión—dijo Kiba mientras le daba de comer a su gran perro.

—Buenos días, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun—saludó Hinata.

—Buenos días, Hinata—dijo Kiba seguido de un gran ladrido.

— ¿Naruto-kun aun no despierta? —cuestionó la chica.

—Sí, fue a buscar agua—comentó Kiba—. Fue el primero en despertar, raro ¿no?

Hinata solo sonrió y se sentó junto a su amigo para poder comer algo antes de seguir.

—Y ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó Kiba muy serio.

—Lo intente—dijo Hinata muy apenada—, pero mal interpreto todo.

—Realmente Naruto es un idiota—dijo Kiba algo molesto—, pero yo se que tu puedes arreglar todo.

—Hoy le diré—dijo Hinata.

—Veras que todo saldrá bien—dijo Kiba abrazando de lado a su amiga.

Naruto llego con una garrafa de agua y observo la escena, recordó lo que escucho en la noche, no podía creer que ellos dos estuvieran enamorados.

—Ya es hora de irnos—dijo Naruto algo incomodo por la escena.

Hinata se separo de golpe de su amigo y se preparo para marcharse, igual Kiba, no mas suspiro pesado y preparo todo para seguir la misión.

-0-

Un pueblo muy tranquilo, el equipo Hebi en la entrada para investigar ahí, gracias a Karin habían llegado al lugar, el rastro de Itachi estaba cerca.

—Sepárense para buscar información—ordenó el líder—, nos vemos aquí en tres horas.

—Bien—dijeron en coro los miembros del equipo.

—Sasuke, yo podría acompañarte para así facilitar la búsqueda—dijo Karin con una voz melosa.

—Dije que se separaran—repitió Sasuke sin hacer mucho caso al tono de voz de Karin.

—Ya te rechazaron—dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa.

—Cállate, cara de pez—gritó Karin cambiando completamente su tono de voz a uno más agresivo.

Sasuke ignorándolos se marcho de ahí seguido por Juugo, a Karin no le quedo más que hacer lo mismo, igual que Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa por haber ganado la pelea con la chica.

-0-

Ellos no fueron los únicos que llegaron a la aldea. Sakura y Sai miraron a su alrededor, definitivamente era la aldea que Tsunade les había indicado.

—Sera mejor que nos separemos para buscar información—dijo Sai analizando el lugar.

—Bien, nos vemos en dos horas en la entrada—comentó Sasuke preparándose.

La chica comenzó a caminar y Sai la jalo de su brazo, ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sai sin pensarlo se acerco y la beso levemente.

—No hagas nada imprudente—recomendó soltándola y desapareciendo del lugar.

Nuevamente se quedo en estado de shock, el sonrojo apareció y una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios. Reacciono y se puso en camino para cumplir su misión. Tan metida en sus pensamientos se quedo que ni siquiera se fijo que, de nueva cuenta, alguien la observaba.


	3. Encuentros inesperados

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pueblo sin mucha prisa, no debía llamar la atención. Era muy tranquilo, le recordó mucho a su querido Konoha. La gente caminaba muy sonriente; la chica de cabellos rosas pensó que lo mejor era quitarse su protector con el símbolo de Konoha, así la gente no sospecharía de ella. Comenzó a preguntar si no conocían nada sobre Orochimaru, pero nada… la gente no sabía absolutamente nada. Prosiguió con su investigación cuando paso por una calle donde había muchas tiendas de ropa, accesorios de mujer. La Haruno estaba fascinada, caminó más despacio para poder admirar bien, de pronto vio a una pelirroja corriendo hacia ella y tropezaron, las dos chicas cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento—expresó Sakura levantándose.

—Ten más cuidado, boba—dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo.

— ¿A quién llamas boba? —dijo Sakura alterada—. También tu deberías tener cuidado.

— ¿Estas insinuando que fue culpa mía? —La pelirroja de igual manera se altero—. Mira chiquilla insolente, no me provo…

—Karin, ¿Qué está pasando?

Dos chicos llegaron junto a la pelirroja, Sakura dedujo que su nombre es Karin. Observo a los dos chicos un tanto extraños, uno muy alto y serio y el otro con una sonrisa algo malévola.

— ¿Qué quieres, Suigetsu? —preguntó Karin muy molesta.

—Ya estas provocando problemas—dijo Suigetsu con fastidio—, discúlpala linda—dirigiéndose a Sakura—. No le hagas caso, así son las salvajes.

Karin golpeo en la cabeza a Suigetsu, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero al ver a la chica alterada se trago su risa, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y con ese grupo era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Disculpen las molestias, debo retirarme—dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y sin esperar respuesta se marcho de ahí, debía continuar la misión.

—Demonios, olvide preguntarle su nombre a esa preciosura—se lamentó el chico tiburón.

— ¿No me digas que te gusto? —Cuestionó Karin—. Pero si es una corriente ¿No le ves la fachada?

— ¿Mas corriente que tú? No lo creo—se burlo el joven de cabellos blancos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

Había escuchado un escándalo y viendo que el pueblo era muy tranquilo imagino inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con una molestia—comentó Karin acomodándose sus gafas.

— ¿Una molestia? —no comprendió el comentario.

—No te preocupes Sasuke—dijo Suigetsu—, ya sabes cómo es Karin.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —musitó Karin.

—Hmp, ¿Al menos encontraron algo? —preguntó muy fastidiado.

—Bueno, pues no—contestó Karin nerviosa.

—Yo si encontré algo—comentó Suigetsu muy sonriente.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Sasuke algo irritado.

—No le hagas caso, Sasuke—contestó Karin más nerviosa—. Es solo que una niña tonta se nos atravesó y nos retrasó.

—Sí, acabo de conocer a la niña más hermosa del mundo—agregó el chico de cabellos blancos—; ni siquiera supe su nombre… realmente es hermosa, una linda _pelirosa_.

Sasuke no pudo evitar en pensar en su ex – compañera al escuchar esa palabra ¿Serán las mismas? Pensó con algo de intriga.

—Bueno ya basta, sigan buscando, nos veremos más tarde como acordamos.

—Si quieres te acompaño y…—trató de decir Karin.

Con esa orden, Sasuke desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros sin esperar siquiera a que Karin terminara su frase. Juugo dio un ligero suspiro y de igual forma prosiguió con la búsqueda. La chica solo pudo refunfuñar y seguir buscando, otra oportunidad que se le escapaba de poder estar a solas con Sasuke.

—Si la vuelvo a ver, ahora si le preguntare su nombre—susurró Suigetsu para seguir igual que sus compañeros.

-0-

Sai investigaba entre los pueblerinos, observaba el ambiente y analizaba a las personas, pero nada. Entro a una tienda muy concurrida, como el dueño estaba ocupado decidió observar su alrededor, había muchas cosas bonitas y llamativas pero hubo algo que le llamo completamente la atención.

Era un mini árbol de cerezos, el cual tenía el aroma como uno de verdad, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar el pensar en Sakura, así que decidió comprarlo. Con una gran sonrisa lo compro, claro aprovecho preguntar sobre el motivo por el cual estaba ahí con Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía caminando, observando el pueblo, recordando aquel beso de Sai, el primero junto al lago y el segundo a las afueras de ese mismo pueblo.

—Sai—suspiró— ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Me gustas realmente?

—_Deberías darte una oportunidad con él_—escuchó una voz en su interior_—, a lo mejor es lo que necesitamos._

—Pero yo…—dudó la chica.

—_Dijiste que seguirías con tu vida._ —nuevamente esa voz en su interior.

—Tienes razón—dijo con una ligera sonrisa—, es hora de que comience realmente a vivir.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que hasta la misión se le olvido, solo daba vueltas sin rumbo fijo por el centro del pueblo. Comenzó a alejarse de la gente y ver los lugares más ocultos de ahí.

Reacciono y se fijo que de cierta forma se había perdido, vio que ya faltaba poco para que el plazo que había puesto con Sai se cumpliera, así que comenzó a regresar para encontrarse con el chico.

— ¿Sakura?

La chica escucho que la llamaban y se detuvo, tal vez por no poner mucha atención o estaba demasiado distraída, ya que por un momento pensó que quien lo llamaba era…

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Sakura giro lentamente, no estaba equivocada, era él… Uchiha Sasuke.

—_Tranquila, Sakura_—se decía a ella misma—, _es hora de demostrarle como has cambiado, debes ser fuerte._

—Hmp.

—Así que eres tú, Uchiha—dijo Sakura muy segura.

Un ligero gesto de sorpresa surgió en el rostro del chico, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No es de tu incumbencia—contestó la chica con cierta agresividad— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —regresó la pregunta.

—Hmp—Sasuke comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo. Pensándolo bien, ahora veía porque Suigetsu se puso así— ¿Vienes para llevarme a Konoha?

Los nervios invadieron a la chica, algo de eso había con respecto a su misión pero no le daría el lujo de que la despreciara, ni que fuera el centro del universo; al menos lo fue para ella mucho tiempo, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

—No te creas tan importante, Uchiha—dijo con una risa irónica.

—Hmp.

—Mejor me voy, no vine a perder el tiempo contigo.

Dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, le costó demasiado aunque al pensar que Sai la esperaría no dudo más. Comenzó a dar un par de pasos pero fue detenida por el portador del sharingan del brazo, jalándola de manera brusca la acorralo en una pared quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

— _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hago estas tonterías?_ —se preguntó internamente el chico, por inercia lentamente se acerco a los labios rosas de la chica con una intención muy clara.

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura sintió deseos y a la vez pánico, completamente nerviosa hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aplicarle una buena bofetada al joven.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo—gritó mientras Sasuke se acomodaba la mandíbula.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ni el propio Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, simplemente fue una reacción, un impulso, fijo su vista llena de enojo en la chica, la cual se veía nerviosa y asustada. Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Esto no se queda así—farfulló el chico—, me las vas a pagar Haruno Sakura.

Esas palabras las dijo sin siquiera comprender el por qué, no sabía por qué se acerco tanto a ella, pero tampoco iba a permitir semejante acto hacia su persona, eso nunca.

-0-

En la entrada del pueblo ya se encontraba Sai, un poco extrañado de que la chica no fuera puntual. Espero unos minutos y a lo lejos pudo ver a la chica correr lo más rápido que podía.

—Por fin llegas, ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Sai.

—Na… Nada—dijo Sakura con la respiración entrecortada por haber corrido—. La gente no quiere hablar.

—A mi me paso lo mismo—agregó Sai. Miro algo extraño a la chica— ¿Te paso algo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

—Leí en un libro que cuando las personas tienen un rostro de nerviosismo como tú, algo extraño pasaba.

—No es nada, es mejor que nos vallamos.

Sai recordó el objetivo oculto de la misión, esperaba que la chica estuviera más entusiasmada en encontrar algo vinculado con Sasuke pero nada, ya se quería retirar de ahí, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño.

—Podemos seguir buscando, no te preocupes—comentó el chico.

—Es mejor ya irnos, la gente no dirá nada—argumentó Sakura más nerviosa.

—Pensé que estabas más decidida en encontrar algo de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura se quedo estática, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Miro a Sai en forma de suplica y lo abrazo fuertemente, necesitaba a alguien que le diera apoyo.

Sai correspondió torpemente el abrazo dejando que Sakura hiciera lo que mejor convenía, no entendía que pasaba, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba, la chica solo lloraba y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Así que andas con él. Hmp—susurró Sasuke mientras espiaba aquella escena de los ninjas de Konoha. Me las vas a pagar molestia, no ahora, pero muy pronto—sin más, desapareció de entre los árboles.

El abrazo se rompió lentamente dejando un leve espacio entre los dos chicos, el viento movió ligeramente sus cabellos e hizo que Sakura tomara aire fresco para así calmarse.

—Perdón, necesitaba un abrazo—comentó la chica algo apenada—, pero no me preguntes que paso, por favor.

—Está bien—contestó Sai—. Toma, te compre esto.

El joven ANBU le mostro el pequeño árbol de cerezo, Sakura sonrió tiernamente, era realmente hermoso.

—Me dijo el señor de la tienda que sirve para recordar que cuando creas que todo está acabado, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza dentro de ti que florecerá y te hará feliz.

Sakura no pudo resistir y volvieron a rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Perdón, no pensé que mi regalo te entristeciera, lo siento soy un ton...

—Está hermoso—dijo Sakura callando al chico.

Lentamente se acerco al chico y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron observándose por minutos, que horas, donde solo ellos dos existían. Nuevamente no se dieron cuenta que volvían a ser observados.


	4. Revelaciones

Bien, termino de subir hasta aqui, ire poco a poco mejorando los capitulos... gracias por todo.

Comentarios, quejas, dudas, insultos, vallan a mi FB que esta en mi perfil... nos vemos pronto... con esta historia, amiga mia y unos one-shots...

=)

* * *

—Sai…

Desde que se separaron no habían dicho nada y una gran tensión envolvió el lugar, se arrepintió internamente por haber hecho eso por un momento de desesperación.

—Dime—dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

Ella, esta vez, agradeció internamente que Sai no fuera de esas personas que… por todo te interrogan o critican.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo Sakura muy apenada.

—No te preocupes.

—Por favor, vámonos de aquí—rogó la chica muy desesperada.

—Aun no recabamos información…

Sai miro el rostro de la chica y comprendió que algo no iba bien, según el libro que había leído, cuando alguien se comporta así es porque algo malo le sucede y se debe acceder a sus peticiones.

—Bien, vamos—dijo Sai—. Volveremos luego.

Sakura agradeció internamente el gesto de Sai, ahora tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. El encuentro con Sasuke y el beso con Sai la tenían muy pensativa y confusa. Nuevamente agradeció que Sai no fuera tan curioso.

-0-

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —gritó emocionado el rubio al ver a lo lejos la entrada a la aldea oculta entre la arena.

—Ya era hora—dijo Kiba—, verdad Akamaru—comentó recibiendo un ladrido fuerte de su canino.

Los ninjas se acercaron a la entrada donde dos guardias vigilaban, Naruto intento pasar como si nada y uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde se dirigen? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

—Venimos a ver a Gaara para entregarle un mensaje de la Hokage—comentó Naruto.

—Kasekage-sama—dijo el otro guardia—, más respeto.

—Recibimos la orden de dejarlos pasar, así que adelante—habló el otro guardia para evitar conflictos.

Los shinobis pasaron tranquilamente, mientras que Naruto recibía una mirada de reproche por parte de los shinobis de la arena. Los tres chicos junto con el gran canino caminaban por la aldea admirándola, en realidad nunca habían estado ahí, solo Naruto, pero cuando fue ni tiempo de admirar la aldea le dieron.

— ¡Oh, es muy grande! —dijo Naruto admirado de la arquitectura del lugar.

— ¡Akamaru! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? —preguntó el Inuzuka. Como siempre, recibiendo un ladrido de aprobación de su cachorro.

—Pero, debemos entregar el pergamino. Estamos aquí por una misión, Kiba-kun—regañó Hinata.

—No hay problema, yo puedo ir solo a entregarlo—comentó Naruto algo serio. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron, se supone que el menos responsable de ellos es precisamente él.

—Como quieras—dijo Kiba sorprendido pero feliz por el comentario, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

—Yo… yo te acompaño, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y un ligero rubor.

—No hace falta, ve con Kiba—ordenó el rubio.

—Pero… yo solo…—trató de decir la chica tímida mientras agachaba con tristeza su mirada.

Naruto pudo percatarse de eso, una extraña sensación se apodero de sus entrañas. Sabía que se estaba pasando con su actitud y no tenia porque; así que aceptó que fuera, no soportaba ver a la chica de ojos perla triste, nunca se lo explicó pero eso lo llenaba de una tristeza muy profunda.

—Bien, acompáñame.

—Nos vemos en dos horas en la entrada principal—dijo Kiba alejándose de los chicos en busca de alimento para él y para su mascota y amigo.

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio del Kasekage para entregarle el pergamino, en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. ¿Pues qué se podían decir? Hinata no comprendía la actitud del chico hiperactivo, mientras que Naruto no dejaba de recordar la escena entre Hinata y Kiba.

—Naruto-kun—susurró con un hilo de voz que apenas ella podía escuchar, quería decirle todo a Naruto, confesarle su gran amor, pero tenía miedo. Miedo del rechazo, miedo de que se alejara de ella. Pero, si no lo intentaba ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? El que no arriesga no gana.

Mientras tanto, Naruto tenía una pelea interna, no comprendía por qué tomo esa actitud con ellos, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Le hervía la sangre de solo recordar a Hinata con Kiba y… Negó con la cabeza, él solo quería a una sola persona, a su compañera de equipo…

Inevitablemente pensó en ella… en ella y Sasuke. Su gran amigo y rival, la persona que siempre ha amado Sakura. Eso de cierta forma lo hizo reaccionar… Recordó como todas las niñas perseguían al portador del sharingan, todas menos una. Una pequeña que siempre lo vio a él, que solo se preocupo por él, eso provoco una extraña pero linda sensación en el rubio.

— _¿Y si realmente ella me…?_—se preguntó mentalmente.

—Naruto-kun…—interrumpió la chica los pensamientos del portador del kyubi.

— ¡Eh! —reaccionó Naruto.

— ¿Don-donde está el palacio del Kasekage? —preguntó la chica con mucha duda.

— ¡Ah, bueno! —Se rascó su cabeza—. No lo sé—se rio con algo de nervioso, cosa que contestó Hinata con una sonrisa igual. Le encantaba eso de Naruto.

Preguntaron a varios aldeanos y por fin dieron con el palacio media hora después. Naruto esperaba que Gaara no estuviera molesto o impaciente. Aunque después de todo no estuvo tan mal, al menos paso un momento divertido con Hinata.

-0-

—Temari—llamó Gaara a su hermana—. Ya te dije que no puedo dejarte ir sola, sé que es importante, pero ahora no hay ningún ninja desocupado para que te acompañe y es muy peligroso que vallas tu sola.

— ¿Te preocupa eso o que me valla precisamente a Konoha? —cuestionó muy molesta la rubia.

—No quiero que tengas nada que ver con ese tipo—ordenó Gaara un poco exasperado.

Temari suspiró cansada y se dejo caer en un sillón que se encontraba en la oficina, detestaba que su hermano se pusiera de sobreprotector, siendo que ella es la mayor. El silencio se apodero de ahí por un momento pero alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta.

—Kasekage-sama, afuera hay dos shinobis de Konoha. Dicen que traen un mensaje de la Hokage—dijo el ninja haciendo una reverencia.

—Hazlos pasar—ordenó Gaara.

El ninja se levantó y salió en busca de los invitados de Konoha, les dio la indicación de que podían pasar. Gaara se acomodó en su silla mientras que Temari se puso de pie emocionada de solo pensar que podía ser _él_.

—Hola—saludó el rubio entrando a la habitación seguido de Hinata.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Dijo con una leve sonrisa— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Es un mensaje de la Hokage—dijo alzando el pergamino para entregárselo al Kasekage.

—Ya veo—dijo mientras examinaba el pergamino

— ¿Y qué dice, Gaara? —preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

—Kasekage-sama para ti niño—dijo Temari algo irritada.

—Es solo la confirmación de la asistencia de nuestra aldea a los exámenes—comentó Gaara tranquilamente.

— ¿Solo eso? —gritó Naruto muy molesto—. Maldita vieja, me mandó nada más para un tonto aviso.

—Velo por este lado, pueden aprovechar para dar un paseo por la aldea. Podemos reunirnos para la cena y mañana pueden regresar—sugirió Gaara.

—Con la cena me convenciste—dijo Naruto alzando su pulgar y sonriendo.

Se encamino a la puerta jalando a Hinata de la emoción, se le habían olvidado completamente sus pesares y solo tenía pensamiento en el gran banquete que cenaría esta noche. Gaara sonrió levemente, le alegraba ver a Naruto, gracias a él pudo conocer muchas cosas, entre ellas, la amistad.

—_Creo que ya se con quien iré a Konoha…_—pensó Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-0-

Después de la euforia por la comida, se marcho dando paso a pensamientos desagradables que lo perturbaban mucho. Miro de lado a la chica que lo acompañaba, necesitaba saber que pasaba y era el momento.

—Te gusta Kiba, ¿No es así? —soltó Naruto sin más.

— ¿Qué? —Hinata se quedo en shock al escuchar semejante pregunta—. Naruto-kun, pues…

—No te preocupes—interrumpió el rubio—, entiendo—dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa.

—Es que no es…

—Mira, un puesto de ramen—dijo el ninja ignorando a Hinata, ya no quería escuchar mas y decidió cambiar de tema, y que mejor que con un buen plato de ramen.

Naruto pidió un platón de ramen, Hinata solo lo veía comer, no tenía mucha hambre y en lo único que podía pensar era en la rara pregunta que le dijo Naruto hace unos instantes. Estaba demasiado confundida y nada había salido como ella lo planeo.

—Por fin los encontré—dijo Kiba acercándose a los chicos—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, ya está terminada la misión—dijo Hinata—. Pero, nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana, el Kasekage-sama nos invito a cenar.

— ¡Que bien! —dijo Kiba esbozando una sonrisa.

Naruto los ignoro enfocándose en su platón con ramen, tenía mucha hambre y no quería mortificarse por todo lo que ha pasado. Kiba se sentó a un lado de Hinata mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y a ti como te fue?—preguntó Kiba en un susurro para que solo Hinata escuchara.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kiba-kun? —cuestionó Hinata mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

— ¿Ya le dijiste? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Eso trato—dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto de reojo—. Pero todo lo malinterpreta.

—_Creo que tendré que intervenir en esto_—pensó el chico perro mirando de reojo al rubio.

—Lo mejor será que lo deje así—comentó la chica un poco triste.

—Es hora, vamos con el Kasekage—gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los chicos que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban extremadamente pegados para poder charlar sin que el rubio los escuchara.

Los dos shinobis del equipo 8 siguieron al rubio, el silencio reinaba entre los tres, Naruto caminaba al frente seguido de Hinata y Kiba que caminaban juntos, y por ultimo Akamaru, quien iba jugando con una mariposa que volaba junto a él.

Después de volverse a perder por seguir a Naruto y volviendo a preguntar la dirección del hogar de Garra llegaron, Temari se encontraba en la entrada esperándolos algo impaciente.

—Los estaba esperando—comentó la rubia algo desesperada.

Hinata y Kiba entraron haciendo una reverencia seguidos por Akamaru, Hinata contestó al acto y señalo el camino. El rubio pensaba seguirlos pero la chica del abanico lo detuvo.

—Espera, necesito que me hagas un favor—dijo muy seria.

—Dime—contestó Naruto algo curioso.

—Le vas a decir a mi hermano que tengo que acompañarte para arreglar los detalles de los exámenes Chunnin—determinó la chica con una voz algo amenazadora, cosa que puso a Naruto muy nervioso.

—Cla-claro—tartamudeó sudando de nervios.

—Eso esperaba, gracias—dijo la rubia entrando a la casa seguida por el otro rubio.

La casa era bastante grande y linda, con muchos adornos en la pared. Una enorme estancia y pasillos inmensos. En la pared más grande una fotografía de los tres hermanos.

—Es por acá—dijo Temari indicando el camino.

—Temari-san, disculpa ¿Dónde se encuentra el baño? —preguntó Hinata muy respetuosa.

—Te acompaño—dijo la kunoichi de la arena dejando a los dos chicos solos.

El silencio invadió inmediatamente la habitación, simplemente una guerra de miradas se podía apreciar; aunque Kiba no comprendía aun bien la actitud del chico.

—_Esta es mi oportunidad_—pensó Kiba—Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Naruto muy atajante.

—Seré directo—carraspeó su garganta—. ¿Te gusta Hinata?

— ¿Q-Qué? —Naruto abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos y se puso algo nervioso.

—Lo sabía, te gusta.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para reaccionar, en realidad esa pregunta no se la había hecho, tal vez sí, pero que Kiba le preguntara así de directo le sorprendió.

—Pues, la verdad eso no interesa mucho, ya que a ella le gustas tú—respondió Naruto algo serio. Kiba no pudo resistir y soltó una gran carcajada.

—Sí que eres un tonto—dijo limpiándose una lagrima que causo el exceso de risa—, claro que no le gusto yo, le gusta alguien más.

— ¿Alguien más? ¿Quien? —preguntó apretando sus nudillos.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota, dedúcelo tú mismo.

Naruto quería reclamarle y exigirle una respuesta, pero entraron las chicas y se tuvo que contener. ¿A qué se refería Kiba? Entonces, ¿A Hinata le gusta alguien más?

—Bien, vamos por aquí—dijo la rubia.

Todos siguieron a la chica en silencio, admirando la enorme casa. Retratos, adornos y reliquias. Si que el Kasekage se daba lujos. Llegaron a un enorme comedor donde ya los esperaba Gaara junto a su hermano Kankuro. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron la cena en silencio con uno que otro comentario.

-0-

Los otros dos shinobis de Konoha preparaban todo para acampar y poder regresar. La misión había fracasado y era hora de volver a casa. La chica estaba un poco torpe, tiro dos veces las cosas y no podía armar nada. Estando tan cerca de Sai era imposible, después de todo lo que pasó.

—Sai—susurró ella.

—Sakura—dijo el chico al escuchar a su compañera.

—No, nada—dijo ella cabizbaja.

— ¿Sakura?

La chica miro fijamente al moreno que lentamente se acercaba a ella, con la mirada completamente fija y determinada. Sakura comenzó a sudar frio, estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa.

—No soy muy bueno en esto, pero…—trató de explicar.

—Di-dime—tartamudeó ella.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, no espero semejante pregunta por parte de él. Siente como si le acabaran de dar un premio en un concurso de preguntas que sinceramente no esperaba. Tragó gordo y trató de calmar su respiración. Si lo analizaba fríamente, era muy pronto para que le dijera eso. Solo habían tenido un simple, pero lindo beso. Pero, a pesar de eso, quería… Sakura si quería.

—Lo siento, creo que me acelere a preguntarte algo, es que leí en un libro que…—explicó Sai mirando a su bolsillo y sacando su libro, pero no pudo. Sakura lo abrazó y dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Si quiero—dijo muy sonriente.

Sai sonrió ampliamente y soltó su libro, al parecer los consejos que daban si funcionaban. Aunque Sai no los aplicara correctamente.

Sakura sonrió aun más, era una oportunidad perfecta de comenzar, de volver a sentir y ¿Por qué no? De volverse a enamorar.

-0-

— ¿Ahora a donde vamos, Sasuke? —cuestionó Suigetsu con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Juugo un poco preocupado.

—Hmp, estoy bien—soltó Sasuke tranquilo pero a la vez molesto.

— ¿No quieres descansar?

—No—respondió el pelinegro.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— ¿Seguimos el rastro de Itachi? —sugirió Karin.

— ¿Para donde se esta dirigiendo? —Sasuke tomo su capa para ponérsela y mirar a su equipo.

—Al norte, rumbo a Konoha—contestó la pelirroja.

—Perfecto—sonrió de lado el chico. Cada vez más cerca de su venganza y todavía mejor, cerca de Konoha donde podría vengarse de Sakura de paso.

-0-

La noche dio paso a una mañana brillante y fresca. En la aldea de la arena, los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en la entrada, con la honorable presencia del líder máximo de la aldea para despedirlos.

—Mucha suerte y gracias Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Gaara muy tranquilo.

—Espero verte pronto—comentó el rubio.

—Temari, será mejor que te estés comunicando constantemente—dijo Gaara mirando a su rubia hermana quien también estaba lista para el viaje.

Ella simplemente sonrió haciéndole un gesto de que comprendió. Pero eso no le interesaba, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea.

—Nos vemos—gritaron todos haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a caminar para alejarse.

—Mas te vale no acercarte a ese tipo—gritó Kankuro viendo como desaparecían a lo lejos entre las arenas.


	5. Cambio de planes

Reportandome, en proceso se encuentra "AMIGA MIA", pronto la subire, tmb quiero avisarles que tengo una historia nueva en proceso y uinos cuantos one shots, espero y sean de su agrado...

Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fin de entretenimiento y demas...

por favor visiten mi pagina oficial de FB para mas info jejeje

y una ultima cosa, todo mi apoyo a nuestros hermanos japoneses, hoy les paso a ellos y pues puede que a nosotros mañana asi que esperemos y todo bien...

sin mas disfrutenlo... =)

* * *

Las actividades en Konoha siempre comenzaban muy temprano, se podía apreciar campesinos y comerciantes empezar sus jornadas. Muchos con ánimo, otros pues… no tanto. El despertador sonó a la hora programada y un joven se sentó de golpe en su cama, miro el pequeño aparato y lo apagó.

Bostezo lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Rasco su cabeza y acomodo su cabello. Soltó un leve bufido, tenia sueño aun, pero debía ir con la Quinta. Se levanto y se estiro de nuevo.

Después de una rápida ducha y un ligero desayuno. El joven Nara se dirigió a donde la Hokage para saber el porqué requería su presencia. Camino lo más lento que pudo mientras observaba las nubes. Irrevocablemente una imagen de una gran sonrisa apareció en su mente y él simplemente sonrió.

Miro su camino y se fijo que ya iba en el centro de la aldea, pronto llegaría a su destino. Metió la mano a su bolsa en busca de algo de nicotina. Saco los cigarrillos y tomo uno con sus labios, al tratar de encenderlo no pudo ya que le fue arrebatado bruscamente.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Shikamaru subió la mirada y vio a su amiga y compañera de equipo bastante irritada.

— ¡Que problemática!—dijo guardando el resto de sus cigarrillos en la bolsa.

—Ya sabes que no debes de fumar. Es un habito muy feo—regañó la rubia a su amigo.

— ¡Bien! Me voy, debo ir con la Hokage—dijo caminando de largo junto a la rubia.

—No me dejes hablando sola—gritó, pero él ya no la escuchó.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la oficina. Suspiro largo y tendido antes de entrar, traía ansias por fumar, pero su rubia amiga no se lo permitió. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Toco la puerta y al escuchar una voz que dijo "¡Adelante!" entró.

— ¿Me mando a llamar?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—Así es, tengo un encargo para ti—comentó Tsunade observando unos papeles.

—Los exámenes Chunnin están próximos a celebrarse—dijo Shizune.

—Vendrá un representante de la aldea de la Arena para supervisión, quiero que lo atiendas personalmente y que arregles los preparativos y los últimos detalles con él.

— _¡Qué problemático!_—pensó el chico rodando sus ojos—. ¿A qué hora llegara?

—Debe venir en camino. Nos mando un pergamino anunciando que llegara en unas cuantas horas.

—Bien, iré a esperarlo a la entrada. Con su permiso—dijo el joven chunnin haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de ahí.

Al salir de la oficina se volvió a estirar y bostezo. Esperar mucho si que iba a ser muy pesado, pero lo tomo con optimismo sabiendo que no haría nada en el día más que estar acostado, viendo las nubes y esperar. Se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha y se acostó un rato en el pasto, tranquilamente, observando las nubes. Solo esperaba que el visitante de la Arena tardara en llegar. Recordó que aun traía el antojo del cigarrillo y tranquilamente lo prendió y disfruto.

-0-

La entrada de Konoha se veía cada vez más cerca. Sai y Sakura caminaban lentamente, no había prisa por llegar a la aldea, además, venían disfrutando de su caminata juntos como pareja. Llegaron a la entrada y saludaron a los guardias, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a ambos chicos tomados de la mano. Igual, Shikamaru puso atención a los recién llegados y arqueo una ceja al detectar ese pequeño detallo.

Los dos se fueron directamente a la oficina de la Hokage a informar sobre su misión, aunque aun Sakura no se sentía tranquila por todo lo que paso, agregándole que la misión fue un completo fracaso.

Shikamaru dio el último toque al tercer cigarrillo que llevaba y tiro la colilla lejos, cuando se pudo percatar que llegaban más personas. Tal vez sería el enviado de Suna.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un grupo de shinobis bastante serios, en todo el camino no se hablaron a excepción de Temari y Hinata, la rubia le comentaba sobre los preparativos de los exámenes, entre otras cosas. Rápidamente la chica se aburría, Hinata no era muy conversadora y apenas ella se dio cuenta.

—Por fin llegamos—gritó Naruto un poco más animado.

El grito fue tan alto y fuerte que inmediatamente Shikamaru lo reconoció, recordó las palabras de Tsunade. "_Esta persona viene con el equipo de Naruto, así que ya sabes cómo identificarlo". _Bien, al menos no tendría que esperar más.

—Naruto—llamó Shikamaru al chico al verlo llegar.

—Shikamaru, no sabía que nos esperarías—dijo el rubio algo sorprendido.

—Estoy aquí esperando al representante de la Arena—explicó el Nara—. Ese debe de ser usted.

Shikamaru señalo al desconocido, sin reconocer quien era ya que Temari llevaba una capa y tapaba su cabeza.

—No me hables de usted, niño llorón—dijo Temari descubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Tú?—exclamó el chico muy sorprendido.

—Lindo recibimiento—dijo ella con una mueca en el rostro.

—Como sea, yo seré tu guía en la aldea y trabajaremos juntos para la organización de los exámenes.

—_Ni planeado me hubiera salido así, es mejor de lo que pensé_—pensó la chica con una ancha sonrisa—. Está bien.

—Naruto, Tsunade-sama me pidió que te avisara que fueras a darle el informe de la misión.

—Bien—dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina seguido por sus compañeros.

-0-

— ¿Están hablando enserio?—preguntó la Hokage al recibir la noticia de su alumna.

Ella inmediatamente lo había sospechado al verlos entrar agarrado de la mano y le alegraba mucho, Sakura merecía alguien que la quisiera y querer, aunque Sai no era el mejor candidato, pero bueno algo es algo, pensó la rubia.

Sakura asintió la cabeza algo ruborizada y apretó más la mano del joven.

—Pues, felicidades—comentó Tsunade—. Ahora, con respecto a la misión.

Sakura se altero un poco, recordó todo lo que pasó con Sasuke y no evito ponerse tensa. Sai apretó más fuerte su mano para tranquilizarla. Sakura lo miró y vio por primera vez en sus ojos negros la paz que tanto necesitaba. Respiro profundamente y miro a Tsunade.

—Al parecer es cierto, Orochimaru murió. Pero en realidad, la gente no habla mucho, no le gusta tocar ese tema, tiene mucho miedo. Eso fue todo lo que encontramos.

—Ya veo—dijo Tsunade muy pensativa—. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia a la Hokage para retirarse del lugar, giraron para irse, pero alguien en la puerta se los impidió. Naruto entró entusiasmado a la oficina saludando a todos. Miro sorprendido que también estaban ahí Sakura y Sai, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sai?—dijo completamente anonadado al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

—Así es Naruto. Sai y yo ahora somos novios—dijo algo apenada dejando a todos boquiabiertos con la noticia.

—Pues, muchas felicidades—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa leve.

Naruto se quedo un momento en shock, no se esperaba semejante noticia, a decir verdad, no le afecto como pensó que lo haría. Al contrario, le alegraba que Sakura por fin encontrara a alguien para querer, a pesar de que él siempre quiso ser el elegido.

— ¿No piensas decirnos nada, Naruto?—preguntó Sakura algo preocupada por la reacción de su amigo.

— ¡Eh! Pues sí, felicidades—dijo rascando su cabeza algo apenado.

—Bien, ya fueron muchas sorpresas por el día de hoy. Pueden retirarse—ordenó Tsunade.

—Pero ni siquiera nos pregunto cómo nos fue—reclamó el rubio.

—Supongo que bien ya que vinieron con un representante, así que… misión cumplida, ya pueden irse.

Nadie espero para marcharse, Tsunade no siempre es muy amable en ese aspecto, así que aprovecharon. Caminaron hasta la salida del edificio de la Hokage, se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, la quinta tenía razón, habían salido muchas sorpresas.

—Nosotros nos vamos, hay que descansar—dijo Sakura sonriendo y tomando su camino junto a Sai.

—Hasta pronto—dijo Sai alejándose con su nueva novia.

—Yo también me retiro—dijo Hinata algo seria.

Naruto y Kiba reaccionaron y solo vieron la silueta de la chica desaparecer. Naruto suspiro profundo, estaba cansado y todo lo que había pasado le tenía la cabeza un lio.

—Naruto—llamó Kiba al rubio—. ¿Ya sabes a quien le gusta Hinata?

— ¡Eh!—reaccionó el Uzumaki—. Déjate de bromas y dime.

—Eres caso perdido, te dejo una foto del que le gusta a Hinata.

Kiba lanzo una fotografía y salió corriendo de ahí seguido por su gran perro. Naruto grito para pedirle una explicación pero ya era tarde, el chico se había marchado. Miro la fotografía y abrió sus ojos de par en par completamente sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Soy yo!—dijo con sorpresa y algo de euforia, una gran sonrisa se marco en su rostro, era algo que realmente le emociono.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, tenía que alcanzarla y preguntarle si todo era verdad, tenía una gran necesidad de saber la verdad, de saber su verdad y sobre todo… de saber si él también sentía lo mismo.

Sintió su chacra que se dirigía al bosque de la aldea, apresuro su paso para poder alcanzarla. Por otro lado, Hinata caminaba para distraerse un rato, todo lo que había pasado al lado de Naruto la tenía muy mal, ni siquiera comprendía por qué él tomo esa actitud. Suspiro largo y tendido mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

— ¡Hinata!—gritó el rubio al verla.

Se detuvo a seis metros de ella para recuperar el aire, observo a la chica y miro que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, un sentimiento de culpa lo atacó al imaginarse que él era el culpable.

—Naruto-kun—dijo ella al ver al chico acercarse mas y mas.

—Hinata, necesito preguntarte algo.

Y ya no pudo mas, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse lentamente por sus ojos perla. Trato de aparentar fuerza pero simplemente no pudo más. Naruto se acerco aun mas, tenía una fuerte necesidad de sentirla cerca, de rozar esos labios, de comprobar que sentía ella y él.

No dijo nada más y en un movimiento algo brusco se acerco y sello esos labios rosados con los suyos, en un inocente y torpe beso. Hinata sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero se dio valor a corresponder ese beso, no sabía el por qué Naruto lo hacía, pero no era momento de preguntárselo.

El chico movió lentamente sus labios, algo torpe, pero con el tiempo se volvieron movimientos expertos y delicados. Hinata sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, sentía que flotaba en una nube. Sus labios temblaban y eso lo pudo notar el chico. Ambos se separaron un poco uniendo sus frentes. El rubio miro fijamente a Hinata y sonrió.

—Solo quería saber si es verdad que te gusto—comentó muy tranquilo.

—Yo... bueno—trató de decir la chica muy apenada.

—Yo supongo que sí—dijo Naruto volviendo a besar a la chica ahora un poco más seguro—. Hinata, por favor, dame la oportunidad de descubrir que siento por ti.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miro en esos orbes azules sinceridad y cariño, no se pudo negar, era una oportunidad también para ella de estar con el amor de su vida. Asintió con la cabeza muy sonriente y con un ligero rubor en su rostro, pero llena de alegría.

-0-

—Sasuke, percibo una presencia muy poderosa—dijo Karin deteniendo el paso.

— ¿Es Itachi?—preguntó el líder.

—Sin duda alguna.

—Hay que seguirlo—gritó Suigetsu.

El equipo Hebi apresuro su paso, corrieron más y más fuerte acercándose cada vez más a ese ente poderoso. Sasuke detuvo el paso de golpe al ver que alguien los esperaba.

—Por fin me encontraste, hermanito—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado.

—Maldito bastardo, vas a morir aquí y ahora—gritó Sasuke desenfundando su catana.

— ¿Así me recibes después de tiempo de no verme? Muy mal

—Cállate bastardo.

—Suigetsu, Juugo. Hay que ayudar a Sasuke—gritó Karin muy preocupada.

—No se metan—gritó de forma imponente y autosuficiente activando su sharingan—. Esto es entre él y yo.

—Muy mal hermanito. Sabes, aun no es hora de que peleemos, hare algo más divertido.

— ¿De qué hablas bastardo?—gritó Sasuke muy alterado.

Itachi comenzó a mover sus manos haciendo unos sellos, los preparo. A pesar de tener el sharingan activado, Sasuke no pudo leer sus movimientos quedándose completamente impactado. Itachi aprovecho y lo tomo desprevenido lanzándole un jutsu.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?—gritó Sasuke muy aturdido.

—Aun te falta mucho, la vez pasada te dije que para derrotarme necesitabas odio mucho odio, pero creo que me equivoque. Lo que necesitas es amor, así que te lance este jutsu, el cual no te dejara verme ni sentirme, hasta que encuentres al amor de tu vida y ella te corresponda, hasta entonces hermanito nos veremos de nuevo.

Itachi comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke, aunque en realidad aun seguía enfrente, pero al sentir que el equipo Hebi se acercaba mejor se fue de ahí. Ya habría oportunidad de ver lo que hacía su hermano al respecto.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Karin muy alarmada.

—Demonios—gritó Sasuke muy molesto.

— ¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó Juugo.

—Nada, vámonos—ordenó el pelinegro.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Itachi?

—Se pospondrá la búsqueda de Itachi—dijo muy seguro de sí, no pensaba explicarles la tontería de jutsu que su hermano le acababa de aplicar—_. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Amor dijo. ¿Quién diablos me va a amar?_—pensó el chico muy mortificado.

Pero su respuesta apareció en su mente, cierta chica de cabellos rosas, su ex compañera de equipo, claro que ella aun lo amaba y era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de ella. Sonrió malévolamente.

—Vámonos, ahora tengo que entender otra cosa, así que muévanse.

Nadie cuestionó a Sasuke, al fin de cuentas, él sabía lo que hacía ¿No? El equipo asintió con la cabeza y se fue siguiendo a su líder, no comprendían la nueva misión, pero sabían que no estaría muy apartada de encontrar de nuevo a su hermano. De su venganza.


	6. Una promesa que cumplir

No me olvido de esta historia, no se preocupen, me pierdo mucho en el camino de la vida pero sigo viva jejeje, espero que disfruten, recuerden que esta historia ya esta terminada y todo y que a pesar de que la estoy editando el concepto sigue siendo igual... gracias por todo y disfrutenlo... =)

por cierto, no olviden pasar por mi pagina oficial de FB y entren a mi OS Mi demonio interior que esta en un concurso, espero su apoyo... gracias

* * *

Una sonrisa se apareció en su pálido rostro, miraba como su hermano se alejaba rápidamente con su equipo. Suspiro largo y tendido sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Crees que hiciste bien?—preguntó Kisame. Tan sereno, pero con su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya veras, Kisame—dijo Itachi poniendo su rostro algo serio—. Es lo mejor que pude haber hecho por él.

—Hmp. Como digas—expresó Kisame mientras tronaba su cuello—. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Itachi sonrió por última vez y se encamino junto con su compañero de equipo desapareciendo entre la neblina. Regresado a donde pertenecen, a la obscuridad.

-0-

El enojo era notorio en Sasuke. Frustración. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿En qué cabeza cabe decir semejante tontería? ¿Para qué?

— _¡Demonios!_—farfulló Sasuke por lo bajo—. _¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Maldito Itachi! El amor, bah. Es solo una tontería, pero es un jutsu, no podre engañarlo_—pensaba Sasuke bastante estresado por la situación_—. ¿Y por qué pensé en Sakura? Esa niña llorona solo es una molestia, pero me las debe._

Una sonrisa malévola surco en los labios del chico, ya sabía qué hacer y como dice el dicho, _matar dos pájaros de un tiro_… eso era lo que haría.

-0-

Aun sentía que flotaba en una nube, que el aliento se le escapaba con cada contacto que el rubio le hacía. No podía creer que estuviera pasando, era tan perfecto todo, que por un momento el miedo la invadió de que todo acabara.

—Hinata...

—Naruto-kun, yo...

Naruto sonrió por el sonrojo de la chica, suspiró tranquilamente y silencio a la chica con su dedo.

—Hinata, perdóname por haberte tratado mal en la misión—dijo Naruto algo serio—. Es que yo pensé que tu y Kiba…—se avergonzó— Y la verdad, si me moleste.

—Yo traté todo el camino de aclararlo, pero tú siempre…

—Lo sé—interrumpió—, lo sé te interrumpía.

—Si, como ahora—dijo Hinata con una pequeña risa.

Naruto y Hinata rieron por el comentario, de pronto el silencio reino, pero no era de esos incómodos, al contrario era de esos que tranquilizaban el alma. Un momento que para ellos fue eterno.

—Hinata, no sé bien que siento por ti, pero…

—Está bien—dijo Hinata besándolo levemente y sonriendo. No necesitaba que le dijera nada, no en ese momento, sea lo que sea, sentía que todo estaría bien.

-0-

Los exámenes chunnin se acercaban cada vez más y debían de tener todo listo. Los tramites de ambas aldeas, los maestros postulando a sus alumnos, entre otras cosas.

— ¿Entonces quedamos en eso?—preguntó Temari viendo unos papeles.

—Si es la mejor opción—comentó Shikamaru enrollando los pergaminos.

Había llevando tres horas planeando todo, hablaban solo lo necesario y procuraban no cruzar ni siquiera la mirada. Pero era imposible, sus miradas se topaban muchas veces y les fue imposible no recordar aquel día…

_Las noches en Suna siempre se disfrutaban mucho, el clima era estupendo. Son de esas noches que te dan ganas de salir a caminar o dormir afuera. En un balcón de la mansión del Kasekage, Shikamaru y Temari disfrutaban del ambiente._ Se encontraban en un balcón en la aldea oculta de la arena, estaban platicando sobre lo que p

— _¿Recuerdas? Casi mueres en esa misión, de no ser por mí._

—_Si, creo que ya te lo había agradecido, además, de no ser por mí también estarías muerta—dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado._

—_Lo sé y creo que también ya te lo agradecí._

_Los dos se quedaron contemplando la ciudad, de verdad era una vista hermosa, ambos estaban recargados de los barrotes del balcón cuando sus manos se toparon. Inmediatamente se voltearon a ver._

_Ambos juraban que podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo… la sangre fluir por sus venas, sus alientos que se aceleraron. Y cuando reaccionaron sus rostros lentamente iban acercándose. Inevitablemente sus labios se unieron en un roce pequeño pero lleno de muchos sentimientos._

—_Temari, ¿Qué demonios haces?_

_Ambos reaccionaron ante aquella voz separándose abruptamente uno del otro. Giraron a ver para descubrir de quien se trataba. Temari se puso completamente pálida y trago gordo._

—_Gaara… Yo...—trató de decir la rubia completamente nerviosa._

—_Mira imbécil, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana, no quiero que le hables, no por el hecho de que estés encargado de los asuntos entre Konoha y Suna tienes el derecho de meterte con ella._

—_Las cosas no son…_

—_En cuanto a ti, no te quiero volver a ver con este tipo._

_No hubo más palabras, Gaara los fulminó con la mirada y se marcho de ahí, normalmente él no se toma la molestia de dar advertencias, pero no se pudo resistir al ver aquella escena._

Dejaron de pensar en eso y se volvieron a enfocar en su trabajo. En la entrada del restaurante estaba un vendedor de flores, entró para ver si podía vender su mercancía. Se acercó a varias parejas que se encontraban ahí y no tuvo suerte, miro a los dos shinobis trabajando y se acercó.

—Caballero, compre una rosa para su linda novia—dijo el vendedor con una gran sonrisa rezando porque si le compraran una.

—No es mi novia—aclaró el Nara.

—Oh, siendo así, compre una para que la conquiste compre una.

—No gracias.

Temari se sonrojo leve, pero en su rostro se notaba desilusión. _Novia_, una palabra muy linda, pero sabía que no podía ser, más que nada por su hermano. Shikamaru carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica.

— ¿Continuamos?—preguntó Shikamaru tratando de olvidar aquel incidente con el señor de las flores.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos—dijo ordenando sus cosas para guardarlas. Igual Shikamaru siguió su ejemplo y pidió la cuenta.

-0-

El parque del centro en Konoha, un escenario perfecto para cualquier pareja. Sakura caminaba junto con Sai, aun se sentían un poco incómodos, mas bien, raros ante algo nuevo.

—Sakura—dijo Sai deteniendo su andar.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó la chica.

— ¿Qué sientes por mi?—preguntó sin tapujos el pelinegro.

—Pues…—dudó un momento la kunoichi.

Una muy buena pregunta había hecho Sai, si sentía algo lindo por él, pero tampoco le diría que lo ama, además, acaba de empezar la relación, era muy pronto para dar una respuesta.

—No te mentiré—dijo Sakura tomando las manos de Sai—. La verdad, no te amo, pero siento algo especial por ti.

—Aun amas al Uchiha ¿Verdad?

Mordió su labio inferior, aun su ex compañero provocaba sensaciones en ella, pero eran simples ilusiones, se prometió no volver a sufrir por él y ahora es su oportunidad. Aun así, tenía que ser sincera con Sai. No dijo nada y simplemente movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

— ¡Ya veo!

—Pero, sabes. Cuando me besaste me sentí muy bien, es algo inexplicable.

—Sakura, la verdad si no estás lista no hay problema. Leí en un libro que no debes obligar a las personas a hacer…

—No Sai, la verdad yo quiero estar contigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, y que nunca te dejaré.

—Sakura.

Trató de encontrar alguna duda en su mirada, pero no vio nada diferente, no era muy experto, pero prefirió confiar.

—De acuerdo, será una promesa—sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Sakura para darle un beso, algo que había comprendió muy bien –y que le gusto– fue que siempre en momentos así debe besar a su pareja. Sakura simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento.


	7. Nueva misión

Ese beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, los dos se perdían entre sus labios, un beso tierno que dejo de ser inocente, Sai comenzó a explorar la cavidad de la chica con la lengua, la mano del chico ANBU tuvo un cosquilleo y rozó con sus yemas los muslos de ella, inmediatamente Sakura sintió la caricia, no hizo nada para detenerlo, pensó que Sai no sería capaz de llegar más lejos, el beso seguía igual o más intenso. Sai levantó la mano y agarro la cintura de la kunoichi, metió la mano por debajo de la blusa que traía.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Sakura deteniendo la mano del chico.

—Perdón, me deje llevar—se disculpó bajando su mano.

—No te preocupes, a decir verdad, no estoy lista para eso, eres mi primer novio, ni siquiera había besado a alguien de esta forma, pero para ese gran paso no estoy lista.

—No te preocupes, yo sabré esperar y tú sabrás cuando será el momento indicado.

—Sai, gracias.

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar y decidieron irse del parque, ya era un poco tarde y no habían descansado de la misión, había sido realmente un día muy largo, ambos caminaron con rumbo a la casa Haruno.

-0-

—Sírveme dos platos especiales porque estoy celebrando—gritó Naruto llegando al Ichiraku acompañado de Hinata.

—Valla, valla, Naruto. ¿Y se puede saber que se está celebrando?—preguntó Teuchi, el encargado del puesto de ramen.

—Que termine una misión y que ahora soy novio de la niña más linda de Konoha—dijo abrazando de lado a Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, gracias—dijo muy sonrojada la chica. No estaba acostumbrada al escándalo, pero no le importaba, estaba realmente feliz.

—En ese caso, dos platos especiales para la nueva pareja, y estos van por la casa.

— ¡Gracias!—gritó eufórico el rubio.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, celebrando como solo Naruto sabia, comiendo ramen y para Hinata fue la cena más deliciosa que pudo haber probado.

-0-

Los días pasaron y todo estaba muy tranquilo en la aldea, no había misiones, de vez en cuando entrenaban para no perder el ritmo. En las afueras de Konoha, a varios kilómetros de ahí, el equipo Hebi espiaba la entrada de lejos, esperando no ser detectados

— ¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Si, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Muy pronto lo sabrán, por ahora esperen—dijo Sasuke mirando a los alrededores—. Escóndanse, viene alguien.

Iba saltando de árbol en árbol un ANBU de la aldea de Konoha, regresando de una misión, a pesar de ser muy rápido el líder del equipo pudo detectarlo, se acercó rápidamente para interceptarlo.

Lanzó una kunai para detenerlo, el ANBU miró a su atacante que inmediatamente lo reconoció.

—Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué haces?

—Hmp—Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y tomó posición de ataque.

—Perfecto, te llevaré a Konoha para que te condenen por traición y no…

No pudo terminar su frase, Suigetsu lo golpeo fuerte con su gran espada y solo mostro su sonrisa con dientes afilados.

— ¡Qué perdedor!

Sasuke se acercó al hombre y lo observo detenidamente. Se puso firme y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, rápidamente se convirtió en el ANBU.

—Quédense aquí, regreso pronto, no quiero que hagan nada, si alguien viene solo escóndanse hasta que yo vuelva.

Los demás miembros del equipo no comprendían la actitud de su líder, pero no podían cuestionarlo, simplemente lo esperaron como él lo ordenó. Mientras tanto, Sasuke iba saltando para llegar a Konoha, pensaba la mejor manera de ejecutar su plan, se detuvo un momento en la entrada, pequeña nostalgia lo invadió pero no era momento para tonterías.

—Por fin terminaste la misión—dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada.

—"Demonios, no me queda más que seguirles la corriente"—pensó Sasuke carraspeando su garganta—. Sí, todo salió bien, tengo una noticia para la Hokage, así que con permiso.

Sasuke desapareció dirigiéndose al palacio de la Hokage. Por suerte los guardias no preguntaron más así que primera fase completa. Llegó a la torre y busco la oficina, su memoria no le falló así que no tardó mucho. Toco la puerta para avisar su llegada, escucho un "Adelante" y entró

—Hokage-sama—dijo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia a la rubia.

—Llegaste, ¿Alguna novedad?

—Si.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que..."¿Ahora qué le digo? ¿Cómo hago para que mande a Sakura a una misión sola para ejecutar mi plan?"

Y de nueva cuenta, un tiro de suerte para el Uchiha. Tocaron la puerta y la abrieron inmediatamente.

—Tsunade-sama, aquí está el equipo 7—dijo Shizune desde la puerta. Sasuke sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Permíteme, déjame atiendo esto—le dijo a el ANBU—. Que pasen.

Rápidamente entró el rubio gritando como de costumbre, seguido de la linda pareja que iban agarrados de la mano.

—Ya era hora de una nueva misión—gritó Naruto poniéndose al frente de la quinta.

—No grites—regañó Sakura a su compañero.

—"No han cambiado, siguen siendo unos perdedores"—pensó Sasuke fastidiado, fijo su mirada en Sakura y noto algo peculiar—. "Así que Sakura anda con este tipejo".

— ¿Para qué nos llamo Tsunade-sama?—cuestionó Sai.

—Es una misión que vallan a llevar un paquete sobre unos documentos importantes al país de la hierba.

— ¿Qué? Entonces no vamos a entrenar, me iba a enseñar como perfeccionar mi jutsu medico.

Sasuke al oír eso se le vino una idea para atraer a Sakura a la trampa.

—Lo siento Sakura, será después, además te sirve de distracción la misión, bueno, a los tres.

—Bien—dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro.

—Disculpe, Hokage-sama—llamó Sasuke su atención.

Los tres voltearon a ver a ese ANBU extraño, no se habían percatado de su presencia desde que entraron.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó un poco irritada la Hokage, odia que la interrumpan.

—Es sobre lo que le quería comentar, encontré a una familia no muy lejos de aquí mal herida, no los pude traer porque no se pueden mover, y se me hizo mejor venir por un ninja medico, y pues aquí veo que hay uno.

—Ya veo, pues Sakura te cambio la misión, iras con el ANBU en busca de esa familia para curarla, Sai y Naruto harán la misión solos.

—Bien. No hay misión pequeña para el gran Uzumaki Naruto.

—Muy bien. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia a su maestra y saliendo de la oficina.

Sasuke como el ANBU se dirigió a la puerta, pero al voltear para ver si Sakura lo seguía vio como Sai se despedía de ella con un beso, a Sasuke se le hizo ridículo eso y mejor salió de ahí.

-0-

Ambos shinobis corrían a las afueras de Konoha. Llegaron a la puerta y Sakura avisó de su misión a los de la entrada y siguió su marcha.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?—cuestionó Sakura mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol.

—No hay familia—dijo Sasuke deteniendo su camino, igual Sakura se detuvo muy desconcertada.

—No entiendo ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Tú vendrás conmigo

Fue lo último que Sakura escucho, Sasuke se quitó la máscara y activo su sharingan. La kunoichi se asustó al ver esos ojos y solo cayó rendida a los pies de este, Sasuke se quitó el jutsu que traía y volvió a la normalidad, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se la llevo.

-0-

—Como tarda Sasuke—gruñó Karin.

El equipo Hebi llevaba más de dos horas esperando, para Juugo no fue muy difícil, se sentó y contemplo el paisaje mientras que lindas aves se ponían a su lado. Suigetsu lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar su gran espada y afilarla, trataba de concentrarse, pero los alaridos de Karin no se lo permitían.

— ¡Ya cállate!—gritó muy irritado el chico de cabellos blancos.

—Tú cállate.

—Mira, cabeza de zanahoria…

— ¿A quién le dices cabeza de zanahoria, pez asqueroso?—dijo Karin muy irritada.

—Ya basta los dos.

Ambos giraron para ver a su líder que acababa de llegar, se dieron una última mirada y se alejaron. Todos comenzaron a ver a Sasuke detenidamente, pues no venia solo.

—Por fin regresas—miró de reojo a la chica, se le hacía muy familiar—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Escuchen bien todos, ella es Haruno Sakura, será nuestra nueva compañera, ella es medico será de mucha ayuda.

Sasuke la recargó en una roca.

—No le veo el caso de que la hayas traído—dijo Karin muy despectiva.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, Karin.

—Mira, la niña bonita que vimos en el pueblo—dijo Suigetsu agachado junto a ella, al igual que a Karin se le había hecho familiar así que se puso a observarla de cerca.

—Descansemos, mañana nos vamos a buscar Itachi.

Todo el equipo se desconcertó, se supone que Sasuke había pospuesto la búsqueda y ahora trae a esta chica y quiere comenzar de nuevo. Probablemente ese era su asunto pendiente, pensó Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladina.

Todos los miembros del equipo se acomodaron en donde pudieron para pasar la noche en el bosque, Sasuke se sentó en una rama para vigilar, ese siempre era su trabajo. Vio que todo su equipo se durmió, miró el cielo, sentía una calma que le daba algo de preocupación. Miró hacia donde estaba su ex compañera y soltó un bufido.

— ¿Habrá sido buena idea traerla?


	8. La apuesta

Disculpen la tardansa, ya saben una mujer ocupada bla bla, aqui los dejo con el siguiente cap... enjoy it!

* * *

La mañana llegó más fresca que nunca, ya se podía sentir en el clima la llegada del otoño y esas mañanas eran excelentes. Todo el quipo Hebi despertó y ordeno sus pocas pertenencias que los acompañaban.

—Vayan al pueblo y consigan provisiones—ordenó Sasuke a su equipo.

Después de lo sucedido el día de ayer, nadie decía más de lo que debía. Todos obedecieron inmediatamente las órdenes de su líder.

Sasuke miró a un rincón donde se encontraba Sakura aun desmayada o dormida, daba igual. Se acercó y la contemplo por unos momentos, meditando si fue buena idea, pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba aquí, al menos le sacaría provecho a esa situación. Desde que tomó esa actitud hacia ella, se había estado cuestionando qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Vio que la chica abría sus ojos lentamente y se alejó de ella, no quería que viera que la observaba.

Sakura lentamente reaccionó y comenzó a observar el lugar donde estaba, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado o porque estaba ahí, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy débil.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?—preguntó para ver si alguien contestaba o ella misma darse la respuesta.

—Por fin despertaste—fue la respuesta que recibió.

Sakura al oír esa voz pudo recordar todo, las imágenes del día anterior la azotaron haciendo que cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—cuestionó la chica tratando de reponerse.

Miro a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz, que se le hacía muy familiar. Abrió sus ojos con asombro, frente a ella estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

—Tú—gritó Sakura sorprendida.

—Hmp—Sasuke miró a la chica con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó la chica—. Más bien ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ya cállate y déjame hablar—ordenó el pelinegro—. Te traje porque ahora serás la nueva ninja medico de mi equipo, me servirás y nos ayudaras para cumplir la misión de matar a Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Quién te has creído para mandarme así?—preguntó muy molesta, trató de levantarse con gran esfuerzo, seguía muy débil—. Yo me largo.

Sakura comenzó a caminar lo mejor que pudo, Sasuke la jalo del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú te quedas aquí!—ordenó el menor de los Uchiha.

—Suéltame, me lastimas—pidió la chica sin obtener éxito.

—No me hagas golpearte de nuevo—dijo Sasuke con algo de cinismo.

—Aquella vez fue suerte porque me agarraste desprevenida, pero ahora si acabaría contigo—dijo Sakura poniéndose en guardia, sentía que su energía regresaba.

— ¿Tan segura estas de tu fuerza?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja, le daba algo de gracia ver a Sakura ponerse en guardia.

—Sí, sé que puedo vencerte—contestó Sakura sin balbucear.

—Hmp, perfecto—dijo Sasuke también poniéndose en posición de ataque—. Bien, haremos una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta?

—Pelearemos, si yo gano te quedas con nosotros para ayudarnos hasta que mate a mi hermano.

— ¿Y si gano yo?

—Te dejo libre y no vuelves a saber nada de mí—respondió Sasuke muy seguro.

—Perfecto, entonces que así sea.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada, los dos estaban seguros de sus objetivos y sentían la victoria de su lado. Sakura sabía de sobra que era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Sasuke lo fuerte que es y también, si era posible, traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Sakura sacó una kunai de su bolso y comienzo a correr con gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, este solo la esquivó por muy poco, Sakura pudo darle un roce en el pecho al Uchiha menor. La chica sonrió victoriosa ante tal movimiento.

—Apenas está empezando.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y se alejó un poco de ella, saco su catana y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos verdes, Sakura no se quedó atrás y también corrió hacia él y así comenzó una pelea donde ambos se golpeaban y se cubrían a la vez con sus respectivas armas.

«Si no hago algo rápido me va a ganar» pensó Sakura evitando a duras penas los golpes de Sasuke. Tal vez esta no era la mejor forma de enfrentarlo, de un golpe se alejó de él. Guardo su kunai y comenzó a acumular chacra en su mano.

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez para irme a casa.

Corrió hacia Sasuke con su puño en alto para poder darle un golpe, este reaccionó rápido y el puño dio contra el suelo haciendo que se partiera a la mitad.

«Ese golpe pudo haberme noqueado» pensó Sasuke mirando a la chica, la cual respiraba rápidamente por el gran uso de chacra.

— ¿Ya te cansaste, Uchiha?

—Como te dije, esto apenas está empezando—dijo activando su sharingan.

Los dos se volvieron a enfrentar, Sakura no podía verlo a los ojos ya que sino caería en su genjutsu, y perdería. Se alejaron nuevamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ella, no verlo para no caer en su trampa.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Sasuke apretó su muñeca con la otra mano y comenzaron a saltar rayos de ella, Sasuke volvió a acumular chacra para darle con todo lo que tenía. Al grito de «Chidori» Sasuke lanzó su técnica hacia la chica, Sakura no pudo golpearlo y recibió de lleno el golpe.

Una gran explosión se pudo apreciar a lo lejos, los miembros del equipo Hebi sabían que era por la dirección que su líder estaba y aceleraron su paso.

Sasuke dio un profundo suspiro de cansancio, miro al suelo y vio a una Sakura derrotada y sonrió de lado.

— ¡Gané!—susurró Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire, realmente Sakura le había dado batalla.

—Sasuke ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke miró que su equipo acababa de llegar, era natural su curiosidad, habían causado un gran alboroto.

—Gané—dijo Sasuke, por alguna razón esa victoria lo hacía sentir muy bien.

— ¿De qué hablas?—cuestionó Karin preocupada más que nada, por la salud mental del chico.

—Olvídenlo ¿Trajeron todo lo que les pedí?

—Si, aquí esta todo.

—Bien. Karin, cúrala para poder irnos pronto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esta ella así?—cuestionó Karin con algo de asco, esa chica realmente no le agradó desde el comienzo y se podía ver que solamente causaría molestias, y más a ella.

—Solo cúrala.

Karin la curó a regañadientes, algunas veces su poder curativo tenía unas desventajas, más cuando tenía que ser mordida por una chica y no por un chico. Sakura poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó?—preguntó Sakura algo aturdida—. No puede ser, perdí—dijo recordando lo pasado.

— ¿De qué habla? Sasuke ¿Por qué dijo eso?—cuestionó la pelirroja muy curiosa.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo Sasuke ignorando la pregunta de Karin.

Todos se quedaron poco conformes con que Sasuke no les diera la información que pedían, y por más que Sasuke dijera que era algo que no les debería interesar, si les interesaba, al fin de cuentas ella sería su nueva compañera y no sabían nada de ella, ni el por qué está ahí.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura aprovechando que su equipo preparaba todo para irse de ahí, le ofreció la mano para que se pudiera poner de pie, ya que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Ella por inercia tomó la mano del chico y se puso de pie.

—Ahora servirás para mi, espero que tengas palabra—susurró el chico para que solo Sakura pudiera escucharlo.

Sakura se sentía herida, no solo físicamente, sino en su orgullo. Había perdido ante Sasuke y debía de cumplirle, pero sentía que había fallado, a ella, a su aldea y su amigo. Pensó en todos y Sai llegó a su mente, se sentía completamente desesperada.

—No te preocupes, tengo palabra. Solo déjame avisar a Konoha para que no vengan a buscarme.

—Hmp, de acuerdo. Hazlo rápido para irnos.

Sakura escribió torpemente en un pergamino, lo enrolló y convoco una paloma mensajera. La dejó ir y rezó porque no pasara nada malo cuando se enteraran todos. Miró a lo que sería su nuevo equipo, dio un suspiro de resignación y se marcho con ellos a una nueva misión.

-0-

—Ya pronto llegamos, Naruto-kun—dijo Sai brincando de árbol en árbol.

—Por fin, quiero volver lo más rápido posible—contestó el rubio muy efusivo.

—Lo dices por Hinata ¿cierto?

—Si, me gusta mucho estar con ella.

—Creo que yo siento igual que tú por Sakura—comentó el chico pálido mirando al frente, aunque en el fondo sentía esas palabras vacías.

—Mas te vale que la cuides, ella ya sufrió bastante—dijo Naruto con algo de recelo.

—No sé bien que paso antes, pero créeme que es lo que menos quiero—dijo Sai muy seguro.

Naruto miró a su compañero y sonrió, confiaba en él de alguna forma y si era la felicidad de Sakura, él lo aceptaría. Miró a lo lejos y pudo ver la entrada de la aldea, por fin habían llegado.


	9. Desiciones

La misión de Naruto y Sai fue muy sencilla, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente y se fueron rápido de esa aldea. Aunque a Naruto le desagradaban estas misiones, esta vez le agradó que fuera corta, para poder regresar lo mas rápido a la aldea.

—Por fin podremos regresar—dijo Naruto brincando de árbol en árbol.

—Si, así podre asegurarme de que Sakura esté bien, la verdad me quede preocupado por ella, por esa misión repentina que salió, espero que no se haya complicado.

—Tienes razón, ese anbu era muy raro. Bueno, no te preocupes, ya ha de estar esperándote, además es Sakura-chan, ella es muy fuerte.

—Tienes razón.

-0-

—Tsunade-sama, llegó un mensaje de Sakura—dijo Shizune entregándole un pergamino a la Hokage.

—Deja veo—dijo la rubia abriendo el pergamino.

—Bueno, en realidad son dos, pero uno es para Sai—comentó la pelinegra.

_Tsunade-sama:_

_Discúlpeme, pero tengo irme con el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke antes de volver a Konoha, es algo que esta fuera de mis manos, le mando esto para avisarle. Lo siento mucho, espero que no se moleste, prometo volver pronto, aunque en realidad no tengo fecha para regresa, ya que debo de ayudarlos para cumplir una misión, no haría esto sino fuera importante._

_Hasta entonces, Haruno Sakura._

— ¿Cómo es posible?—gritó muy enojada—. Que imprudencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó muy preocupada Shizune.

—Léelo tú misma—dijo Tsunade mostrándole el mensaje.

—Tsunade-sama, Sakura…

—Se fue—dijo Tsunade con un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Solo me queda esperar, confío en ella. Pero solo le daré un mes.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta, Tsunade dio el permiso y dos jóvenes entraron a la oficina.

—Llegaron muy pronto—dijo Tsunade.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia a su Hokage, notaron que la cara de la Hokage se veía preocupación y tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa vieja? ¿Por qué esta así?—cuestionó Naruto algo preocupado, pues no era normal ver a la rubia así.

—Bueno, tienen derecho a saberlo, son sus compañeros—dijo Tsunade más para ella que para los chicos.

Al oír eso, ambos chicos supieron que era algo sobre Sakura. Naruto se tensó y Sai prestó mucha atención a lo que Tsunade tuviera que decir.

—Recibí un mensaje de Sakura—explicó. Alzó la mano para mostrarles el pergamino. Sai tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, Naruto se pegó mucho a él para poder también saber que decía.

La sorpresa fue igual o mayor que la que recibió Tsunade, Sai apretó ligeramente el pergamino mientras que Naruto comenzó a hacer sus rabietas.

— ¿En que está pensando?—gritó el rubio—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos por ella?

—La verdad estoy igual que ustedes, pero prefiero esperar, confío en ella.

Sai no decía nada sentía un vacio en su pecho, pensar que su amada se encontraba con su rival de amor y todavía sabiendo que ella aun sentía algo por él, de inmediato la Hokage notó la reacción del anbu.

—Sai... Sakura también mandó este pergamino para ti, no lo leí—dijo mostrándole otro pergamino.

— ¿Qué dice, Sai?—cuestionó el rubio muy entusiasmado.

—Naruto, deja que lo lea solo.

Sai tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, comenzó a leerlo cuidadosamente.

_Mi querido Sai, perdón por irme así, me imagino que ya sabes que me encuentro con él, pero en todo momento no dejo de pensar en ti, y sobre todo en la promesa que te hice, y prometo cumplirla. No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien, espero que cuando vuelva me recibas con todo tu amor, te quiero mucho y siempre que veas las estrellas piensa en mí que yo en algún lugar estaré viendo las mismas estrellas pensando en ti._

_Siempre tuya, Sakura._

Sai al ver el mensaje soltó un suspiro de alivio, se encontraba un poco mejor después de ver ese mensaje de la chica. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

— ¿Qué dice, qué dice?—atosigó Naruto.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Tsunade-sama me retiro.

El chico hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto se molestó al no recibir respuesta, pero supuso que eran cosas de ellos dos, al menos sabía que Sakura, relativamente, estaba bien.

—También puedes retirarte—dijo Tsunade calmándose un poco, el rubio asintió la cabeza y se fue casi corriendo de ahí—. Cuídate mucho, Sakura.

-0-

El equipo 8 entrenaba fervientemente en el campo de entrenamiento. Los ataques, kunai y técnicas relucían en los tres miembros del equipo. Hinata remató la pelea con uno de sus ataques especiales. Dejando fuera de combate a Kiba y a Shino.

—Hinata, has mejorado bastante—dijo Kiba muy complacido tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Es cierto—afirmó Shino.

—Muchas gracias—contestó Hinata algo sonrojada pero muy feliz.

—Yo me retiro, nos vemos pronto—dijo Kiba llevándose a Akamaru con él.

Shino alzó su mano y se despidió dejando a la chica sola. Hinata comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para irse a descansar un poco. Suspiró fuertemente, extrañaba a Naruto. Tomó sus cosas y alguien tapo sus ojos perla, se asustó al principio, pero un olor muy peculiar la invadió y se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Naruto-kun—dijo con mucha emoción.

—Si—soltó a la chica y la giró para abrazarla fuertemente.

—Te extrañe—susurró la chica.

—Yo también te extrañe.

-0-

— ¡Quién viera a Naruto con Hinata!—comentó Shikamaru.

Él y Temari venían de la oficina de la Hokage de dar el último informe, a lo lejos pudieron ver como Naruto y Hinata caminaban agarrados de la mano. Temari sonrió al verlos, a pesar de ser una chica ruda, ver a una pareja siempre le había enternecido.

—Así que te vas hoy ¿eh?

—Si, todo está listo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Ya veo—contestó el estratega muy neutro.

«Aunque si tú me lo pides, me quedo» pensó la rubia—. En una hora me voy.

—Bueno, pues te veo en una hora, para despedirte.

Los chicos se separaron. Temari llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba, alistó sus cosas y se preparó para irse. La tristeza la invadió como un ejército a un pueblo desprotegido, no entendía como Shikamaru era tan listo y a la vez tan tonto y testarudo.

— ¿Por qué no me pides que me quede contigo?—cuestionó la chica con un deje de tristeza.

Y la chica no era la única en ese estado. En la residencia Nara, el menor del clan tenía una batalla interna, miraba al techo tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible.

—Que problemático—susurró—. Ya se va y yo sin decirle nada, eres patético.

Giró a un lado, recordó las palabras que Ino, su compañera y amiga. Igual y la rubia no estaba tan equivocada.

»Eres un tonto, si tanto la quieres, vamos, ve y díselo. No pierdas esa oportunidad de amar y ser amado»

Las palabras de Ino taladraban su cerebro, tal vez la chica tenía razón, y era un gran merito admitir que ella tenía razón en algo. Dudó un momento y suspiró con pesadez ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Tengo que decírselo antes de que se valla.

-0-

Temari ya estaba preparada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la hora de marcharse había llegado, en realidad no se quería ir, ambicionaba que él llegara y la tomara en sus brazos y le dijera que la quería a su lado.

—Deja de pensar eso, nunca va a pasar, ya resígnate—se regañó la junnin.

Shikamaru ya se encontraba en la puerta, solo veía como se acercaba la chica rubia, los dos se miraban fijamente, cuando por fin estuvieron cerca. Las palabras eran tantas dentro de ellos dos, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir algo.

—Bien—su voz se cortaba, a punto de soltar el llanto—, me voy.

Shikamaru seguía con su lucha interna, ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de la chica. Cuando reaccionó vio como ella caminaba lentamente abandonando la aldea.

— ¿Temari?

La chica volteo con un poco de emoción, tal vez...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… quería decirte... que—_díselo—_tengas buena suerte en tu viaje.

Temari cambió su rostro de entusiasmo, era de esperarse, pero no podía demostrarle su tristeza, y formo una sonrisa falsa.

—Gra-gracias, nos vemos... en los exámenes.

Se volteo de nuevo para seguir su camino, cuando no aguanto más y una lágrima brotó.

«No me dijo nada» pensó con tristeza la chica.

—No te...

No podía decirle nada, nunca había sido bueno en eso, pero no quería que ella se fuera así, no ahora, no de esta forma. Recordó aquellas palabras y tomó mucha fuerza. Corrió para alcanzarla, la jaló del brazo para voltearla hacia él.

—No, es mentira, eso no quería decir—dijo Shikamaru tratando de recuperar el aire—. Lo que pasa es que…

—Dime que pasa—dijo Temari sollozando.

—No quiero que te marches, quédate conmigo, te quiero conmigo—soltó él lo mejor que pudo.

La abrazó y la apretó hacia su pecho, la kunoichi se quedó en shock, paso justo lo que tanto esperaba y no supo que decir.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me marche?—quería estar segura.

—Porque yo... yo te amo.

Temari soltó ese abrazo para verlo directo a los ojos, fue un momento en el que solo se miraron. Porque simplemente no hacía falta decir nada más.

—Yo también te amo.

Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaron, sucedió aquel beso que tanto los dos añoraban y necesitaban, fue a la vez tierno y apasionado. Temari no dejaba de llorar mientras lo besaba, parecía estar en el paraíso, el beso tuvo que ser cancelado ya que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

—Que problemático, no llores—dijo el chico limpiando las lagrimas de ella.

—Te tardaste, como siempre—refunfuñó la rubia.

— ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Pero ¿Qué le diré a Gaara?—pregunto ella algo preocupada.

—Mándale un mensaje y dile que se complicaron las cosas con la organización y que te tendrás que quedar.

—Como siempre, eres un genio.

-0-

La chica aun no asimilaba bien su nueva vida, después de todo lo que pasó tendría que ser compañera nuevamente de Sasuke, la diferencia de que ahora ella no quería estar con él y se tuvo que alejar de sus amigos.

Sasuke la miraba de lejos, bufó levemente al notar el estado de la chica, no toleraría un momento mas así, pero debía ser hasta cierto punto comprensivo, después de todo, él la obligo a quedarse con él. Pero ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar feliz? Eso era lo que quería ella hace mucho tiempo.

— _¿Ya terminaste el mensaje para mandarlo de una buena vez y poder irnos?—preguntó Sasuke algo alterado._

—_Ya voy, ya termine una me falta otra para—miró la hoja y se sonrojo—para Sai._

—_Mi suplente—dijo Sasuke con un desdén—Es tu novio ¿Cierto?_

—_Si, es mi novio—atacó la chica con sus palabras._

—_Que ridícula—Sasuke giró y se fue de ahí dejando a la chica mas irritada._

—_Eso dices porque nunca has amado, eres un hielo—escupió la chica con mucho odio. Sasuke logró escuchar eso y la ira lo invadió._

_Se arrojó sobre ella acorralándola en un árbol, la presión que ejercía comenzaba a lastimar a Sakura._

—_No me vuelvas a insultar, ten más respeto, ahora soy tu líder—siseó el chico muy molesto._

_Sakura se enojaba cada vez más, siendo que ahora podía estar con su amado, pero también le daba coraje como Sasuke la trataba, y pensar que aun lo ama._

—_Lo siento—susurró la chica lastimando su ego. Pero tampoco no quería problemas._

—_Mándalo de una vez para largarnos—ordenó el pelinegro._

Y nuevamente aquella pregunta rondó por la mente del Uchiha menor: ¿Había sido buena idea llevar consigo a Sakura? Caviló un momento y no encontró otra solución, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él y era perfecto para sus dos planes: acabar con la maldición de Itachi y vengarse por haberlo rechazado, aunque la última comenzaba a pensar que no tenía mucho sentido.


	10. Nuevo hogar

Muy temprano el equipo Hebi se levantó para comenzar el día. Sakura estaba preocupada, tenía que agarrar el ritmo del equipo para así no atrasarlos y no ser una molestia, además de que entre más pronto encontraran a Itachi, mas pronto podría regresar a su hogar.

—Vamos a ir al siguiente pueblo, ahí nos hospedaremos para buscar información sobre Itachi.

—Bien—dijeron todos menos Sakura.

Comenzaron su camión brincando de árbol en árbol. Juugo iba muy tranquilo observando algunos pajaritos que se le acercaban, Karin y Suigetsu -como siempre- iban peleando. Sasuke, a la cabecilla del grupo no decía nada, Sakura era la última del grupo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sai, en Tsunade, en Naruto, en su hogar, ahora tenía que estar junto con la persona que tantos años le causo dolor.

Estuvieron algo de tiempo en el camino pero por fin llegaron. A lo lejos se visualizaba un lindo pueblo, bastante grande con muchas personas, todos pusieron una sonrisa, ya querían descansar en una cama. Buscaron alguna casa de descanso, pero no había ninguna, al parecer el pueblo era bastante moderno. Tuvieron que llegar a un hotel, no era muy lujoso, pero se veía lindo.

—Buenos días a todos. ¿En qué les puedo servir?—preguntó la recepcionista.

Todo el equipo había llegado directo a los sillones que se encontraban ahí, excepto Sasuke.

—Quiero dos habitaciones, una con dos camas y otra con tres camas individuales—pidió el líder.

Inmediatamente la recepcionista comenzó a revisar los papeles, su rostro mostro algo de duda—Hay un problema—dijo muy apenada.

—Hmp ¿Cual?—preguntó Sasuke algo irritado.

—Por el momento no disponemos de cuartos con dos camas individuales, tenemos cuartos con cama matrimonial, por la otra habitación no hay problema.

Sasuke volteó a ver a su equipo para pensar en lo que tendría que hacer. Vio a Suigetsu completamente echado en un sillón, Juugo no se sentó, Karin molestando a Suigetsu y Sakura simplemente sentada en un rincón lo más seria posible.

«En el de tres íbamos a dormir los hombres y el otro ellas dos, al parecer no se llevaran nada bien» pensó el pelinegro detenidamente.

—Bien, deme una habitación matrimonial y la otra que le pedí con las tres camas—determinó.

—Muy bien, aquí tiene las llaves. Por allá esta el restaurante, al fondo se encuentra una discoteca y allá están las aguas termales, que disfrute su estancia.

—Gracias.

El líder se acercó a su equipo aun pensando en cómo los acomodaría. Pensó en lo que le dijo la recepcionista y las aguas termales no le parecieron mala idea.

—Escuchen todos, rente dos habitaciones, en una...

—Dormiremos tú y yo—dijo muy normal Karin—. Digo, por si encuentro a Itachi avisarte rápidamente—dijo tratando de enmendar su error.

—No, en una dormiremos Juugo Suigetsu y yo, y en la otra...

—Ah no, no pienso dormir con esa—alegó la pelirroja.

— ¿A quién llamas tipeja?—gritó Sakura muy molesta.

—No veo a nadie más aquí—soltó la chica de lentes.

Ambas se miraron retadoramente, sabían que lo siguiente seria los golpes. Sakura apretó su puño y Karin se puso en posición de ataque.

—Basta, parecen niñas—regañó Sasuke a las chicas—. Entonces—miró a ambas y puso una sonrisa de lado—Sakura, dormirás conmigo y Karin con Juugo y Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué?—gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

—En vista de que no quieren dormir juntas, así será—dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo.

—De ninguna manera dejare que esa duerma contigo—suspiró resignada—. De acuerdo, acepto, yo dormiré con ella, con tal de que no esté contigo.

—Bien, y no quiero que vuelvan a pelear—advirtió el pelinegro.

Sakura aun estaba nerviosa, Sasuke quería dormir con ella, estar en la misma cama con ella, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que hace tanto no sentía.

—Sakura, se que estas mal porque tendrás que dormir con Karin, pero animo—dijo Suigetsu en forma burlona.

—Ah, gracias, no te preocupes—respondió Sakura reaccionando de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora que está todo en orden, vamos a las habitaciones, yo iré un rato a las aguas termales, nos vemos más tarde.

—Yo también iré contigo, Sasuke-kun.

Karin se fue siguiendo a su líder como si se tratase de un perrito a su dueño. Todos miraron la escena con algo de pena por la chica.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, linda?—preguntó Suigetsu.

—Pienso ir a la habitación, quiero descansar un rato, mas tarde voy a las aguas termales—respondió la chica.

—Vamos Juugo, nos vemos.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron y Sakura suspiró cansada, podría aprovechar para escapar, pero le había dado su palabra a Sasuke. Subió a su habitación, al llegar solo se echo hacia la cama, preguntándose que será de su vida ahora, cuando terminaría todo eso. De lo que si estaba segura era de que no quería que ese sentimiento que siente por su nuevo líder surja de nuevo, por eso prefiere mantenerse alejada.

—Tengo ganas de ir a las aguas termales, necesito relajarme un rato.

Se levantó para prepararse e ir a las aguas termales. Como no llevaba ropa ni nada tomó una de las toallas que el hotel ofrecía. Bajó hasta las aguas termales. Mientras tanto todo el equipo estaban juntos, para suerte o desgracia de Sakura, las aguas termales eran mixtas, así que tendría que estar cerca de Sasuke, cuando llegó, ya estaba cubierta por la toalla en su cuerpo y traía una toalla pequeña en la cabeza, cuando pudo ver a su nuevo equipo, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban platicando con dos señoritas que se encontraban ahí, mientras que Karin estaba colgada del cuello de Sasuke, parecía un chango, pensó Sakura con gracia.

—Me estaré aquí lejos donde no tenga que sopórtalos.

Sakura se metió a las aguas procurando que no se quedara en descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, el equipo aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Ya déjame—ordenó el pelinegro fastidiado.

Sasuke se soltó de ella y comenzó a moverse de lugar, Karin solo se quedo enfadada en el mismo lugar, Sasuke detecto la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosas, la cual se encontraba recargada a la pared con la toalla pequeña cubriendo su rostro. Sakura de lo cansada que andaba comenzó a quedarse dormida, Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.

—Así seria todo tan fácil—susurró acercándose lentamente a ella.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, sentía la necesidad de tocarla, se veía tan exquisita desnuda, Sasuke no se pudo resistir y se acercó mas y mas a su rostro, cuando escucho un susurro de Sakura.

—Sa... Sai.

Sasuke se alejó de ahí antes de que ella lo viera, sentía un enojo muy grande, lo peor era que no se explicaba por qué se enojaba, si se supone que él lo único que quiere es vengarse de ella y utilizarla para matar a Itachi.

Sakura despertó al sentir una presencia cerca de ella y se quito la toalla, pero ya no había nadie.

-0-

Después de salir de las aguas, mas tarde, se encontraron en el restaurante para comer algo. Todos comían muy serios, excepto por Suigetsu que le sacaba platica a la nueva integrante.

— ¿Y dime linda, cómo te la pasaste?

—Muy bien, me relajé mucho, gracias.

—Qué bueno. Por cierto, me enteré de que hay una discoteca aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos? Es más… ¿Por qué no vamos todos?

—No estaría mal.

—Como quieran.

—Pero yo no tengo ropa, de hecho no traje nada—objetó Sakura.

—Hay una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, si quieres te acompaño para que compres algo—se ofreció el chico tiburón.

—Yo también quiero ropa nueva.

Sasuke al oír que Suigetsu quería acompañar a Sakura se molesto, no quería que fuera. No tenía porque tomarse esos atributos.

—Tú no puedes ir, ustedes irán conmigo a investigar, que vayan ellas dos no mas—objetó Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

—Ni modo linda, iras solas con Karin.

—No te preocupes—contestó Sakura muy tranquila.

Todos siguieron comiendo pero ya algo incómodos, al terminar, Sasuke se levantó seguido de sus dos compañeros y se fueron a la misión improvisada que el pelinegro les asignó.

-0-

El pueblo era bastante grande, parecía una mini ciudad. Sakura miraba con asombro todas las tiendas, Karin solo la veía de soslayo, de verdad no la soportaba.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío? No quiero tenerte cerca.

—Como quieras, mejor para mi—contestó la chica.

Las dos se separaron, Sakura comenzó a caminar, llegó a la zona de tiendas, revisó una por una, pero ningún traje le convencía, hasta que vio la ultima tienda, en la misma que estaba Karin, Sakura se acercó y vio como ella ya estaba pagando el traje, se toparon en la puerta de la tienda.

—No tiene caso que entres, acabo de comprar la mejor ropa que tenia esta tienda, no creo que encuentres algo mejor—presumió la pelirroja.

Karin se marchó con una cara de victoria, pensado que había fastidiado a Sakura, en cambio ella solo suspiró y entró a la tienda, comenzó a revisar cada ropa, cada blusa, pantalón, falda.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Le puedo ayudar?—dijo la asistente del lugar.

—Buenas tardes, pues ando buscando algo para esta noche, iré a bailar—explicó algo apenada.

—Muy bien, pues eligió el mejor lugar, tenemos gran variedad.

—Me gustaría algo sexy, pero que no me vea tan zorra, algo lindo pero que no me vea conservadora ¿Me explico?

—No se preocupe, te comprendo y creo que tengo lo que buscas.

La asistente le mostró un vestido, era de minifalda con blusa de tirantes, claro en una sola pieza, era de color blanco con un listón en la cintura rosa.

— ¿Qué te parece este?

—Esta tan lindo—dijo admirándolo—, me lo llevo.

Sakura fue a la caja, pagó el vestido, por suerte traía bastante dinero, y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

-0-

—Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Para qué...?

Cuando fue agarrado del cuello por Sasuke acorralándolo en una pared y amenazándolo con su catana.

—No quiero que vuelvas a coquetear, invitar, seducir o lo que se le parezca a Sakura ¿Me entendiste?—amenazó el chico.

—Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no mas quería ser cortes con ella—explicó el chico de cabellos blancos.

—No la traje para que socializaras con ella, estas advertido.

Sasuke lo soltó y los tres siguieron con la misión, pero no tenía mucho caso, sin Karin que los dirigiera. Regresaron a la aldea para prepararse para la noche de fiesta.


	11. Noche de copas

**Y se que me he tardado mucho pero bueno, he tenido ciertos inconvenientes, no los aburro mas con mis tonterias, disfruten el siguiente capitulo y no olviden pasar por mi pagina oficial de FB.**

**enjoy it!**

* * *

Sakura llegó a la habitación y escuchó que la regadera sonaba, era Karin quien se estaba bañando, Sakura se sentó en la cama a esperar que la pelirroja terminara.

En el otro cuarto, los chicos también se preparaban, Juugo fue el primero en estar listo, se cambió se puso un pantalón casual color café y una camisa beige. Suigetsu se puso una camisa negra dejando unos botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba en la ducha, se quedó pensando mientras que las gotas frías rociaban su cuerpo desnudo, por alguna extraña razón le causaba interés el cómo se vestiría Sakura para la noche.

Karin por fin terminó de alistarse, se puso una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa negra escotada. Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación que Sasuke, estaba en la regadera, cuando caían las gotas para ella era como si limpiaran sus preocupaciones y sus problemas, terminó así que comenzó a vestirse, se puso ese lindo vestido que compro, con unos zapatos de tacón color rosa como el listón del vestido, le robó un poco de maquillaje a Karin que había dejado en el baño, procuró no ponerse mucho para que se viera natural.

Karin se encontraba en la recamara gritándole de que se apresurara, que ya era tarde.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se puso un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una camisa blanca, los tres ninjas ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperando a las dos señoritas, cuando a lo lejos escucharon a Karin gritando.

—Por tu culpa se nos hizo tarde—gritó Karin muy enojada.

Los tres chicos vieron a Karin que se había adelantado a Sakura, cuando Karin se abalanzó a Sasuke para coquetearle.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—dijo la chica con voz seductora.

—Bien—dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

Todos se quedaron callados, cuando Sakura se empezó a acercar, realmente lucía despampanante, dejó a los tres boquiabiertos, Sasuke la miró de pies a cabeza, por su mente pasaron imágenes algo sucias.

«Nada mal, Sakura» pensó el pelinegro.

—Podemos irnos—dijo Sakura algo apenada al notar que todo el mundo la observaba fijamente.

-0-

La música sonaba a todo volumen. Muchos jóvenes disfrutando del ambiente, bailando y tomando. La musca ayudaba bastante, una combinación entre rumba y salsa. Todo el equipo Hebi se sorprendió al ver el ambiente.

Esto en definitiva era nuevo para Sakura, nunca había entrado a un club así, agregando que en Konoha no hay lugares así. Observó todo con detenimiento, la verdad no estaba tan mal.

—Voy por algo de tomar—gritó Suigetsu, a pesar de eso, apenas fue detectado por todos. Sasuke asintió la cabeza y el chico tiburón se fue.

Llegaron a una mesa y todos tomaron asiento. Karin se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba, Juugo solo se sentó y no hizo nada más. Sakura aun seguía admirando todo el lugar, la gente bailaba y lo hacían como expertos, un cosquilleo invadió a la chica, tenía ganas de bailar.

Karin pronto comenzó a coquetear con Sasuke bailándole sensualmente, Sasuke solo se quedaba quieto, a pesar de todo, en el fondo disfrutó de ese acercamiento. Sakura volteó y los vio, arqueó una ceja ante aquella escena.

«No espera ningún momento para coquetear con el» pensó la kunoichi con fastidio.

Suigetsu llegó con varios vasos para todos, los puso en la mesa y agarró dos, uno para él y otro para su nueva compañera, se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola.

—Es para ti—dijo ofreciendo el vaso.

—Gracias, pero no tomo—contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Anda, no más una, no pasa nada—refutó Suigetsu.

A Sakura no le pareció mala la idea así que tomo el vaso, Suigetsu comenzó a bailar junto a ella. Sakura tenía muchas ganas de bailar y olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por unas horas, así que siguió a Suigetsu con el baile. Al principio bailaban normal, no muy pegados, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se acercaban cada vez mas, Juugo solo estaba sentado viendo a todos, mientras que Karin seguía bailando lo más sensual que pudiera a Sasuke, a pesar de que el portador del sharingan lo disfrutaba no dejaba de ver a Sakura como se movía con esa minifalda y esos movimientos que eran tan sensuales, la noche pasaba y Sakura se le había olvidado todo, hasta de medir cuantas bebidas llevaba, Suigetsu disfrutaba de los sensuales movimientos de ella, al igual que Sasuke, estaba hipnotizado por aquella chica.

— ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?—preguntó Suigetsu en el oído de la chica.

—Me la estoy pasando genial—contestó ella elevando el vaso que traía en la mano.

—Era la idea—contestó el chico tiburón—. Sabes, te ves muy linda.

—Gracias—contestó algo sonrojada, por el comentario y por las copas de más.

Sakura no paraba de bailar, Suigetsu estaba fascinado bailando junto a ella. En realidad, había dejado de bailar para ponerle más atención. Bebía de su copa y de vez en cuando imitaba los movimientos de la chica. Sintió una molestia en su pantalón y decidió alejarse, agregando que debía ir al baño.

—Ahora vuelvo—dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.

Sakura no escuchó las palabras de su acompañante, ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que tenía que bailar, bailar hasta morir.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño—dijo Karin dejando solo a Sasuke.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Sakura, ella seguía bailando, fue para muchos hombres el centro de atención cuando por sus alocados y sexys movimientos. En especial, era presa fácil ahora que no tenía compañía.

La música dejó de sonar dando paso a una canción más tranquila y romántica. Sasuke se fijó que muchas parejas se abrazaban y comenzaban a bailar abrazados.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura, ella cómo empezó a moverse más sensual con la música que había salido, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, la chica voltio a ver al pelinegro, y se acercó a él, la pobre ya andaba bastante ebria y no sabía ni lo que hacía. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Sakura empezó a bailarle. Esta vez, a diferencia que con Karin, Sasuke también siguió el ritmo junto con la chica, los dos parecían ser uno solo, Sasuke se perdió entre sus brazos, se olvido de todo, mientras Sakura sentía que era un sueño, la ninja de Konoha abrazó a Sasuke del cuello, mientras que él la agarró por la cintura.

-0-

—Esa canción es perfecta para bailarla con Sasuke—pensó con malicia la pelirroja.

—Ni siquiera se molestó en bailar contigo antes—comentó Suigetsu atrás de la chica.

—No es cierto. Por cierto, ¿Tú qué te traes con esa pelo de chicle?

—Te mas cuidado con lo que dices—advirtió el chico con sonrisa afilada—. Además, no soy el único, todos la miran y piensan que están bailando con ella, me tienen envidia.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró la chica de lentes viendo como él se iba con una sonrisa de victoria.

-0-

Los dos bailaban de frente, Sasuke olió la piel de su nueva compañera, llegó a su cuello, era un olor tan peculiar: cerezos. Ese olor lo embriagó más que el alcohol que había ingerido, Sakura sentía un hormigueo que corrió por todo su cuerpo, las manos del pelinegro bajaron lentamente hacia el trasero de la kunoichi, al ver que Sakura no lo rechazaba este comenzó a masajearlos suavemente mientras que los dos continuaban con el baile.

Sus manos siguieron bajando, rozando con las yemas de los dedos sus muslos, esto hizo que ella soltara un gemido, pero el pelinegro no lo detecto por la música, subió hasta llegar a su pelo acariciándolo, lo olió, estaba fascinado al tener a la chica a su lado. Sakura seguía pensando que era un sueño, así que no se limito en hacer todo lo que se le venía a la mente, cómo hacer el baile más sensual y coquetearle, Sasuke volteó a verla de frente, se quedaron viendo un momento. Lentamente se acercaron sintiendo el aliento de cada uno, aproximando sus labios al del otro.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, sabía lo que iba a pasar así que mejor se volteó para seguir bailando, el ojinegro gozaba de esos movimientos de cadera que Sakura le ofrecía cerca de su zona sensible. Ya no soportó mas, la volteó para estar de frente, se acercó ahora más rápido, sin miramientos, estaban a unos centímetros de besarse, el ojinegro solo deseaba probar esos labios, los latidos de la kunoichi se aceleraron, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo. Sakura salió corriendo mientras se cubría la boca, era obvio que iba a vomitar. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se fue a sentar, como le desesperaba esa molestia, que hasta para esos momentos hacia todo mal. Miró que Karin y Suigetsu se acercaban juntos a la mesa.

— ¿Y Sakura?—preguntó Suigetsu sirviendo mas alcohol a su vaso.

—Hmp, no se—contestó Sasuke empinándose la botella.

—Lástima que la canción terminó. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?—preguntó Karin con un ronroneo en su voz.

Sasuke sonrió levemente de lado, él si pudo bailarla y qué baile. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser capaz de hacer semejante cosa, le atribuyó a que está bastante tomado, aunque aún podía mantenerse en pie. Por un momento se sintió ridículo, pero era necesario para hacer su venganza, aunque nuevamente pensó si tenía algún sentido.

La hora había llegado, el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar y ya todos se iba a ir, Sakura iba sosteniéndose de Suigetsu, Karin agarrada del brazo de Sasuke y Juugo solo sonreía al ver el estado de todos sus compañeros.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien? Creo que se te pasaron las copitas—se burló Suigetsu.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además, tú también tomaste mucho—objetó la chica, pero su voz y comportamiento no le ayudaban en nada.

—Estoy bien.

-0-

Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Karin abrió su habitación y se adentró diciendo un "buenas noches". Pero Juugo la detuvo.

— ¿Aquí vas a dejar a Sakura, no la vas a ayudar?—preguntó algo angustiado el gigantón.

—Ella puede sola—dijo la pelirroja adentrándose completamente a su habitación, dejó la puerta abierta para mostrar su educación y no recibir más regaños.

—Yo la llevo a su cama—dijo Suigetsu un poco desubicado. Comenzaron a caminar cuando los dos casi se tropiezan.

—Hmp, yo la llevo—dijo quitando a la chica de los brazos de su compañero—. Juugo, tu llévate a Suigetsu.

Sasuke entró a la habitación con la chica en brazos, se acercó a la cama y la acostó bruscamente. Respiró profundo y miró a Karin que se veía bastante molesta.

—No entiendo para que la trajiste, lo único que hace es provocarte molestias—dijo mirando fijamente a la Haruno acostada.

—Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe—contestó Sasuke.

—Ya de-jen de di-discutir—dijo Sakura tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Completamente borracha ¡Qué vergüenza!—exclamó Karin mientras buscaba su ropa para dormir.

Sakura comprendió lo que dijo y trató de contestarle pero no pudo, de nuevo esa sensación. Corrió rápidamente al baño y comenzó a sacar todo lo que traía por la boca. Con grandes ruidos, Karin puso una cara de completo asco. Sasuke, por otro lado, ya había cumplido así que se iba a retirar de ahí.

— ¡Qué asco! No pienso dormir con ella—gritó Karin muy alterada—. ¿Me puedo cambiar a tu cama?

El líder miró a la joven detenidamente, no era tan mala idea dejarla dormir en su cama. Así podría terminar lo que comenzó.

—Bien—dijo Sasuke abriéndole la puerta de par en par.

Karin se fue inmediatamente, pensamientos morbosos la invadieron al pensar que dormiría con el menor de los Uchiha, aunque sabía que ahí estarían aquellos dos, no le molesto, algo es algo y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Echó un último vistazo a Sakura que aun seguía vomitando, la miró con desaprobación y se marcho de ahí, ya no era su problema.

La chica se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, se sentó tratando de calmar los giros que su cabeza daba. Sasuke cerró con llave la puerta y se acercó a ella.

—Qué noche—susurró Sakura.

—Ya es hora de que duermas—dijo Sasuke tomándole los hombros.

— ¿Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa?

Sakura se lanzó al pelinegro, aun seguía muy desubicada pensando que todo era alguna alucinación de ella. A Sasuke no le pareció mala idea, que mejor que poseer a Sakura. Aproximó sus labios a los de ella, pero solo pudo sentir como Sakura cayó dormida en sus brazos.

—Hmp.

El pelinegro la acomodó en la cama, pensándola bien, no fue tan mala idea que lo hiciera, podía comenzar con su venganza de esta forma, torturándola. La miró de forma lujuriosa, la sentó y bajó el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda, ella se cayó de nuevo en la cama, Sasuke retiró su prenda, le quitó despacio los zapatos, cada movimiento que hacía era determinado, lento para disfrutar lo que iba a hacer, cuando por fin la dejó desnuda, el también se quitó toda la ropa.

—Que comience mi venganza.


	12. La cruda realidad

Ah, si he tardado mucho. Trato de mejorarlo lo mas que pueda del original, agregando que cuido pues la escencia del original xD

Gracias por su pasciencia y demas

Enjoy it!

No olviden pasar a mis otras historias y a mi pagina en Facebook

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. El equipo Hebi dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Suigetsu estaba en todo lo ancho de la cama durmiendo como un bebe. Juugo se había levantado al baño, como él no había tomado nada, estaba muy fresco.

En la otra habitación, Sakura abrió los ojos, miró hacia la puerta, se levantó tomando su cabeza y se dirigió al baño, se mojó la cara en el lavabo y al verse al espejo vio con horror que estaba desnuda, inmediatamente tomo una toalla. Volvió a sujetar su cabeza, le dolía bastante y solo podía significar una cosa: cruda.

— ¿Por qué estaría desnuda?—se preguntó.

Sakura camino hacia la cama, se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño observado el bulto que había en el lecho.

—Aún sigue dormida, cómo se habrá divertido ayer con Sasuke.

Se fue acercando para despertarla y preguntarle por qué estaba desnuda, se puso a un lado y se sentó, tocó el cuerpo y comenzó a moverlo.

—Despierta Karin, necesito que…—trató la kunoichi.

— ¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir—respondieron.

Sakura se quedo en estado de shock, la voz que le contesto era de hombre, no era Karin, cuando movió la colcha para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con la sorpresa de que era él: Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Ah!—gritó alejándose de la cama—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No grites—dijo Sasuke.

Se sentó estirando sus músculos, miró a su compañera y hecho una mueca de fastidio.

—Te pregunte que qué estás haciendo aquí—repitió la chica más alterada—. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Y por qué estas desnudo?

—Hmp, ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?—preguntó el Uchiha menor buscando su ropa interior. Con el mayor descaro, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse—. La pasamos bastante bien.

— ¿La pasamos bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Sakura sintió algo de miedo.

Intentó recordar, pero por su mente solo pasaban imágenes borrosas, recordaba que había bailado con Suigetsu y en un flash la imagen de ella y Sasuke bailando llegó.

—Pen-pensé que había sido un sueño—confesó con temor.

—Pues ya ves que no fue un sueño.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste ayer?—gritó Sakura.

—Nada que tu no quisieras, no pensé que fueras tan ardiente—sonrió de lado mientras se ponía su polera.

—Entonces... tú y yo...—Sakura quedó conmocionada.

—Así es, Sakura. Ayer fuiste mía— siseó Sasuke con un tono burlón.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en aquellos ojos verdes y amenazaban con salir. Sasuke la miró por última vez y sonrió de nuevo.

—Voy a la otra habitación a despertar a los otros, te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar todos juntos y largarnos de aquí para comenzar la búsqueda de Itachi.

Salió del cuarto. Sakura no pudo más y soltó el llanto. Corrió hacia el baño para lavarse, para borrar la marca de Sasuke, para limpiar su impureza. Se sentía sucia, recordaba esas palabras del Uchiha y las lágrimas salían más y más. Nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera de ese tipo de personas. Sintió una punzada en su cabeza, aun tenía esa cruda, aunque era menos horrible que la cruda realidad.

-0-

Sakura tomó valor para ir al comedor. Después de lo que pasó no quería toparse con él, pero no podía evitar lo inevitable. Tenía una meta, encontrar a su hermano, ahora más que nunca debía hacerlo mejor, quería largarse lejos de él y sabía que solo así lo conseguiría.

—Buenos días, Sakura—saludó Suigetsu—. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Karin miró con interés a su nueva compañera, sabia de sobra que Sasuke había dormido con ella. No es que lo estuviera cuidando ni mucho menos, pero cualquiera con un dedo de inteligencia se daría cuenta que Sasuke estuvo con ella anoche.

—Así que... pasaste toda la noche con Sasuke, que mustia resultaste.

—Yo...

—Vamos a planear lo que haremos—interrumpió Sasuke. Sakura agradeció internamente.

—Mañana en la madrugada nos iremos de aquí, me enteré de que Itachi pasó por aquí hace dos semanas, así que estamos cerca, ya no nos quedaremos tanto en un pueblo así que tienen el día libre.

— ¿Libre?—susurraron todos.

—Sí quedó claro, me voy.

— ¿No vas a almorzar?—cuestionó Juugo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Todos miraron como su líder se alejaba. Les había sorprendido su actitud y todo lo que había pasado. Sakura se moría de vergüenza, aun no digería bien lo sucedido y con los comentarios hirientes de Karin era más complicado.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?—pregunto Suigetsu. Había notado desde el comienzo algo extraño y por alguna razón quería animarla.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Le vendría bien distraerse un momento. Ambos invitaron a su compañero gigantón, pero él no quiso, así que se fueron solos.

—Ni siquiera me invitaron—gruñó Karin viéndolos marcharse.

-0-

Los dos caminaron por todo el pueblo, platicaron de cosas sin mucho sentido, vieron varias tiendas. Sakura trató de sonreír y disfrutar de la compañía, no perdía nada y ya estaba harta de mortificarse ella misma la vida. Sabía de sobra la solución de todo: terminar su misión, así que debía ser fuerte.

—Mira—dijo Suigetsu señalando una heladería—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Si.

Sakura se recargó en un árbol viendo a Suigetsu comprar los helados, suspiró y se abrazó. A su mente llegó Sai, sentía que ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba, quería salir corriendo a encontrarlo, pero cumpliría su palabra.

—Ten, te compré uno de fresa.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un parque que estaba ahí, ya habían terminado su helado, estaban sentados en una banca que estaba enfrente de un lago que se encontraba en el parque, los dos se quedaron muy serios contemplando el ambiente.

—Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestionó el chico con cabellos blancos.

—Si—respondió un poco dudosa.

—No hace falta que me mientas. Yo sé que estas mal por lo que pasó con Sasu...

—Por favor no lo menciones—interrumpió Sakura apretando sus manos.

El silencio nuevamente los acompañó, Sakura pensó que Suigetsu era de confiar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, un confidente, un amigo y él era la mejor opción, o la opción menos mala.

—Suigetsu, ¿podrías decirme que pasó ayer?—Sakura miró fijamente al susodicho.

—Pues… comenzaste a tomar mucho y estábamos bailando tú y yo, y...

— ¿Qué pasó?

—La verdad no lo sé, te dejé sola porque fui al baño, cuando volví no te encontré, te esperé y cuando volviste al parecer fuiste a vomitar. Si que te pusiste muy mal.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Sakura se sonrojó.

—Le puedes preguntar a Juugo, él siempre se quedó sentado en la mesa donde estábamos.

—Lo hare cuando volvamos.

— ¿Realmente qué fue lo que pasó?—cuestionó Suigetsu. Se daba una idea pero que mejor que escucharlo de primera mano.

Recordar lo sucedido hizo que los ojos verdes de la kunoichi se llenaran de lágrimas, se sentía desesperada y hablar de eso en este momento no le pareció adecuado. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue recargarse en el hombro de su compañero y llorar, desahogarse. Suigetsu no supo cómo ayudarle así que solo dejó que ella se desahogara lo que necesitara, no dijo nada, no la abrazó ni mucho menos. Sólo le pudo ofrecer su hombro y compañía. Nunca había sido bueno para esto.

A lo lejos, Sasuke contemplaba la escena. Había obtenido lo que supuestamente él quería, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía bien, no después de ver a Sakura abrazada de su compañero. La quería destrozada, sí; pero la quería sola, completamente sola. Al parecer, tendrá que dañarla más a fondo, aunque por alguna razón, esa idea no le gustó mucho.


	13. Continuando la misión

Que vergüenza conmigo, está historia debería ser la que actualice más rápido y es con la que mas tardo, espero les agrade, se que es corto el capitulo, pero así era originalmente, espero ya ponerme bien al corriente, porque mi meta es terminar todo para año nuevo. Saludos

* * *

Suigetsu comenzó a sentirse incomodo. No es muy común darle consuelo a alguien y menos a una mujer. Y tal pareciera que Sakura escuchó sus pensamientos porque inmediatamente levantó su cabeza y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—preguntó tratando de no verse tan insensible.

—Sí, gracias—respondió Sakura con la mirada abajo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—Sakura miró fijamente a su acompañante con algo de duda—. ¿Qué haces con nosotros? Es decir, ¿por qué te uniste a nuestro equipo?

Era una buena pregunta, tanto para él como para ella. Ni la misma Sakura podría contestar con certeza eso, sin embargo, lo intentó.

—Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde niños, fuimos compañeros de equipo en Konoha. Cuando se fue para realizar su venganza. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en aquel pueblo?—Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza—. Ese día también me topé con él y pasó algo extraño.

La chica dudó si contar eso, pero le tenía confianza al chico, así que decidió no guardarse ningún detalle. Suigetsu, por su parte, miraba a Sakura fijamente, con esa historia había logrado captar su atención.

—Él quiso besarme, pero yo lo rechacé. No te niego que de niña sentía algo intenso por él, pero ahora tengo novio.

—No entiendo, sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

—A eso voy. Después Sasuke fue a la aldea disfrazado de ANBU. Nos engañó e hizo que lo acompañara a una misión que resultó ser falsa. Cuando me di cuenta me golpeó y terminé desmayada, desperté y me propuso una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta?

—Una pelea, sí yo ganaba él me dejaba en paz; sí él ganaba lo acompañaría y me uniría a su equipo hasta que matara a Itachi, ese día yo seré libre.

Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Pero aún así no se respondía la duda más grande que tenia ¿Cuál fue la razón real de Sasuke?

—Entonces estarás un buen rato con nosotros—la chica sonrió sin ganas—. Veraz que esto pronto acabara—Suigetsu sonrió como nunca, mostrando sus afilados dientes, pero con un deje de sinceridad. Y Sakura agradeció eso.

-0-

—Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha levantó la vista para encontrarse con Juugo. Bufó silenciosamente y se recargó en aquella banca que estaba sentado. El chico de cabellos naranja simplemente se sentó a un lado de su líder y contempló el lugar; lugar que era bastante tranquilo estaba atardeciendo y no se veía muchas personas alrededor, eso le gustaba, así estaba seguro que sí tenía un ataque no lastimaría a nadie.

Sasuke miró por unos instantes a Juugo y pensó que no sería tan mala idea charlar con él, era una persona discreta y -de alguna forma- sabia. Carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de su compañero y de pronto comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Sakura –al menos una gran parte–.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó.

—Es una molestia.

—Entonces ¿por qué la retienes contigo?

—Pensé que sería de ayuda, que nos ayudaría con la misión. Ahora no sé realmente si fue buena idea.

—Pues debes decidirte ya, debes enfocarte en una sola cosa.

Sasuke miró a Juugo meditando esas palabras. El gigantón simplemente se levantó y se fue dejando su líder solo, internamente obligándolo a que tomara una decisión. Él no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de todo.

—Hmp.

-0-

Desde temprano, todo el equipo abandonó el pueblo para empezar con su búsqueda. Pasaron un par de meses y nada, no encontraban ningún rastro de Itachi y eso comenzaba a exaltar mucho a Sasuke. Las peleas y gritos eran más frecuentes, casi no descansaban y comenzaba a notarse en el desempeño del equipo.

Por otro lado, en Konoha. Sai trataba de comprender todo lo que sucedía. Cuando finalizaba algún entrenamiento o misión no perdía el tiempo y se iba directamente a la biblioteca de la aldea en busca de sus respuestas. Mientras que Naruto disfrutaba su relación con Hinata, al igual que Shikamaru con Temari, quien se había quedado en Konoha por una temporada.

Sakura empezaba a acostumbrarse más a la idea de estar ahí, trataba de ser positiva ante esa situación. Su relación con el equipo no era tan mala del todo; convivía mucho con Suigetsu, podía platicar amenamente con Juugo; aunque claro, había sus excepciones como Sasuke y Karin. La pelirroja no le hablaba ni le pedía nada y mejor para ella, así evitaban discusiones y con Sasuke, con él trataba de tener el menor contacto posible.

Luego de varios días sin descanso lograron ver a lo lejos una aldea; internamente, todos agradecieron. Necesitaban reposar.

—Nos separaremos y buscaremos información.

Todos asintieron a la orden de su líder. Al llegar se separaron para buscar información lo más rápido que pudiera y poder ir a relajarse el resto del día.

-0-

—Por fin llegamos a la aldea, no puedo creer que nos sigan mandando a esta clase de misiones.

—No te quejes, Naruto-kun.

—Si tan sólo Sakura-chan estuviera aquí.

Ambos recordaron a su amiga y compañera que lleva 2 meses desaparecida. No podían evitar preocuparse por ella. No habían tenido noticias de ella y comenzaba a preocuparles. Sai comprendió que esa sensación que tenia era quela extrañaba.

—Tú ve por allá y yo tomaré éste camino—ordenó Sai—. ¿Recuerdas la cara del sujeto?

—Aquí tengo su fotografía, nos vemos en una hora aquí.

Los dos chicos se separaron para cumplir con la misión. Naruto miraba la fotografía cada diez segundos para reconocer al sujeto en cado de verlo. Pero no tenía éxito.

-0-

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo, miró a todas esas personas que pasaban por ahí: niños, familias, parejas y recordó su vida en Konoha. Se sintió mal porque no había pensado mucho en ellos desde que estaba ahí, pero sobre todo se sintió mal por Sai, ¿Qué clase de novia era que no pensaba en su novio?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ya no puso atención por donde caminaba. Caminó un poco más y tropezó con alguien; inmediatamente miró a la persona con quien había chocado y su sorpresa fue demasiado grande. Tragó gordo y sus manos y voz comenzaron a temblar.

—Sai—susurró Sakura aún sin creerlo.

—Sakura.

Sakura reaccionó de su shock momentáneo y abrazó bruscamente Sai. No podía creerlo, ¿la estaría buscando? ¿Qué haría ahí? Pero eso no le importó, lo único importante era que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volverás a Konoha?—Sai tomó a la chica de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Yo… aún no lo sé.

—Se que volverás pronto—dijo Sai con una sonrisa, que aunque fuera falsa, calmó un poco a Sakura, quien quería creer en esas palabras.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Sakura y Sai giraron para ver al dueño de esa voz. Sakura se puso un poco tensa al notar la presencia del Uchiha. Sai miró algo extrañado al traidor de Konoha. No le agradaba para nada ese chico.

Sasuke había dudado en acercarse a ellos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le molestaba ver a su remplazo ahí y no porque estuviera precisamente con Sakura, sino por sus intereses personales.

—No pierdas el tiempo, vamos.

No dijo más y se fue, no tenia porque hacerlo. Sabía que Sakura lo obedecería y ese tipo tendría que alejarse. Miró por última vez a la pareja y desapareció del lugar. Sai trató de golpearlo, pero Sakura lo detuvo, no quería que pelearan, no era necesario.

—Por favor, Sai—dijo Sakura preocupada.

—Cuídate mucho—dijo Sai y besó a la chica en los labios. Sakura se sorprendió, sabía que eran novios y esas muestras de cariño eran normales, pero no se lo esperaba, simplemente no le agradó. Sai sonrió nuevamente y se fue de ahí, ella lo despidió alzando su mano; no pudo evitar rosarse los labios con la yema de sus dedos, pensando que realmente en ese beso no había nada.


End file.
